Damaged
by Alistensrude
Summary: Kozik's seventeen year old sister gets into some trouble in Tacoma so he stashes her in Charming. Sophie Kozik is a force to be reckoned with. Can she help Jax, 20, get over the betrayal and subsequent leaving of his first love, Tara Knowles? Or will Sophie's own dark secrets keep them apart? Takes place in 1998. I do not own SOA, just my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**_1998_**

It was a long ride from Tacoma, Washington to Charming, California and 17 year old Sophie Kozik was ready for it to be over. Her back was sore and her butt was numb. She had been pulled out of the only home she had never known and was being dropped into a whole new city in a whole new state. She fumed thinking about the events that had led up to her being kicked out of the SAMTAC Clubhouse. It wasn't her fault. She'd been hanging around that place since Herman, her brother, had patched in.

After what seemed like an eternity, Happy, Tig, and Herman pulled into the parking lot of an automotive garage called Teller-Morrow. Sophie kicked off Happy's bike and stretched; glad the long ride was finally over.

"I'm going to go find Gemma and Clay. Stay here." Kozik ordered his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied. "Where are you guys going?" she asked Tig and Happy.

"We're going to get the party started. Just don't get into trouble." Tig shrugged.

"What the hell is Happy doing with underage pussy?" Gemma balked.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Clay said.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a minute?" Kozik said walking into the office.

"Sure, baby," Gemma smiled at him.

"I need to ask a favor." Kozik sighed and plopped down into a chair. "Can you find a place for my sister to live?"

"You're letting Happy tap your sister?" Clay asked.

"No," Kozik groused. "She refuses to ride with me. She was kicked out of the SAMTAC Clubhouse. I can't keep an eye on her if she can't go there."

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"She was in the kitchen and my wonderful Pres, Dognut, tried to cop a feel." Kozik ran a hand over his face. "She went ballistic."

"How old is she?" Gemma asked.

"Seventeen." Kozik said.

"She can stay with us." Gemma said.

"Gemma," Clay cautioned.

"What? She's seventeen. She needs to go to school and who better to make sure she does what she's supposed to?" Gemma asked.

"Actually, Sophie graduated early." Kozik sighed. "I would just like SAMCRO to look out for her until I can transfer down here. She can't go back to Tacoma. She was getting into too much trouble."

"She can work with me in the office." Gemma said.

"She's a great mechanic." Kozik replied. "If you need an extra hand she can help out. I just need to know that she's being looked after."

"Sure," Clay said. "She's family, right?"

"Thanks." Kozik said. "Gem, there's also something I need to talk to you about."

"I'll go make sure the other guys know she's not a croweater." Clay said.

"Thanks, Clay." Kozik said. "Something's going on with Sophie." He said once Clay was gone.

"What do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"She's smart; she's always been a good girl until about a year and a half ago. She shuts down anytime I ask her about it. It's like one day somebody flipped a switch and everything changed." Kozik said.

"You mean she grew up and got boobs?" Gemma quirked an eyebrow.

"No." Kozik shook his head. "It's more than that. She started drinking and smoking pot. She got a whole new friend set and these people are not good people. She doesn't sleep. She's jumpy as fuck. Do you think you could maybe talk to her? See what's going on?"

"Sure, baby." Gemma said smiling.

"Thanks." Kozik said.

"She can stay with us until she gets settled." Gemma said.

"I appreciate it. I knew if anybody could straighten her out, it was the Queen." Kozik smiled.

* * *

"Shit," Jax heard the woman sigh. He didn't know who she was or what she was doing digging around in Happy's saddle bags but from what he could see, she had a nice ass.

"You lost, darlin?" He drawled. His heart almost stopped when she turned to face him. He was looking at a goddess. Long blonde hair hung past her breasts which Jax guessed were DDs, she had light blue eyes, full lips, and a tight body.

_Holy shit_, Sophie thought as she took in the man that had spoken to her. He was fucking gorgeous. Ripped body, blonde hair, goatee, deep blue eyes, and perfectly kissable lips. "You got a light, lover face?" Sophie asked holding up the cigarette between her fingers.

"You old enough to smoke?" Jax challenged her. She didn't look a day over sixteen. Like he'd been doing with every woman for the past year, he compared her to Tara. She was Tara's opposite in every way where looks were concerned. He couldn't help but smile as anger flashed in the new girl's eyes.

"What is with you Sons and women being of age to do shit?" She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I bet you still got a hangover from last night and I also bet you aren't old enough to drink."

"What do you know about the Sons, darlin?" He grinned.

"I grew up around them, lover face." She shot back.

"_I_ grew up around SAMCRO and I haven't seen you around." Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I never said I hung around SAMCRO." She replied.

"Jackie," Chibs called from the Clubhouse making Jax want to yell. Jax didn't want to go to Chapel right then. He wanted to stay and play. "Church, brutha."

"Yeah," he nodded at Chibs. "Guess I'll see ya around, darlin." Jax said to her.

"Guess so, Jackie." She said back.

"It's Jax actually." He said.

"Sophie." She smiled. Sophie watched Jax swagger to the Clubhouse. He was hot, she'd give him that. Too bad she didn't date. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after arriving in Charming, Sophie was starting to feel at home. It was nice to have actual home cooked meals for once. It was also nice to have a woman around to talk to whose sole purpose in life wasn't to suck a patched member's dick.

"You get any sleep?" Gemma asked as Sophie poured herself a mug of coffee.

"A few hours." Sophie shrugged leaning up against the counter.

"You better be on your toes today. Gonna need you on tows with Jax today." Gemma said.

"Ugh," Sophie groaned. "Why?"

"Prospect's on a run with Clay and some of the other guys." Gemma said.

"You want me locked in a truck all day with Jax?" Sophie groused.

"You two need to work out whatever shit you got going on. You've been at each other's throats since you met." Gemma said. "My kids need to get along."

"Yes ma'am." Sophie sighed. _Today is going to suck_, she thought. It wasn't like she hated Jax or anything, it was actually the opposite. She quite liked Jax, a little too much. So, she flipped Jax shit to keep him at arm's length. It was the safe thing to do.

* * *

"What'd you do to piss off my mom?" Jax asked when Sophie was in the cab of the tow truck.

"Nothing." Sophie shrugged. "She wants us to work out our shit."

"What shit?" Jax asked. He had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road. She was wearing one of Big Otto's work shirts over a tank top. He'd been practically drooling over her for a week. He'd tried everything  
he could think of to let her know that he was interested but she'd been oblivious.

Sophie shrugged. "She thinks we hate each other."

"You hate me, darlin?" Jax smiled.

"Nope, lover face." She shook her head.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked curious.

"Ah, you picked up on that, didjya?" She shot him a flirtatious smile. "But, did you pick up on the pattern?"

"What pattern?" He asked. Jesus, why did women have to be so complicated?

"I only call you 'lover face' after you've called me 'darlin.' I guess it's a fair trade." She said.

Jax shot her his panty dropping grin. "You don't like being called darlin?"

"I don't mind it." She said looking out the window.

"Shit," Jax muttered as they pulled up to their first repo.

"What?" Sophie asked looking around.

"Guy in the yard." Jax nodded at the man mowing the lawn. "These things always go sideways when the owner's around."

Jax's eyes about popped out of his head as she pulled Otto's shirt open a little more and adjusted her amazing rack. "I'll handle him; you just hook up the car." She said as she got out of the truck. She took the clipboard to the car and checked the VIN number to make sure they had the right car. After verifying the number was right, she motioned Jax out of the truck so he could hook the car up.

"Hey!" The guy in the yard yelled. "What are you doing?"

Jax had a hard time keeping his mind focused on his work. Sophie propped an elbow on the hood of the car, bent over so the man could get an eyeful of her tits. He just thanked God she was wearing a bra so the man couldn't see too much.

"Looks like we got a small problem, darlin." Sophie drawled shooting the man a megawatt smile. Jax couldn't help the grin that spread over his face when he heard her say "darlin."

"What's the…what?" the man said distractedly.

"Seems that the bank thinks you're behind on your car payments." Sophie said propping her chin on her hand.

"No…I'm caught…what?" The man asked.

"We're just going to take your car. You can come to Teller-Morrow and pick it up once you've talked to the bank." Sophie said.

"Will you be there?" He asked giving her a lecherous smile.

"Of course I will be, darlin. Just ask for Otto at the desk." She smiled back.

"Let's go, _Otto_." Jax said.

"See ya later." She gave the guy a little wave and made sure to shake her ass for all it was worth as she sauntered to the truck.

Jax quirked an eyebrow at her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What?" She demanded.

"Those things should only be used for good." He said.

"I did use them for good!" She protested. "Shit didn't go sideways did it?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Gemma asked when Jax and Sophie turned in the paperwork from the repo.

"Better than it ever has before." Jax reluctantly admitted.

"Good." Gemma replied.

"Yeah, this one's trouble." Jax said pointing at Sophie as he walked out of the office.

"What'd you do?" Gemma groused.

"He's just mad because he thinks I used my boobs for evil or something." Sophie shrugged.

"That's my girl." Gemma grinned. Otto came into the office with an invoice for Gemma.

"How's my favorite mechanic today?" He asked Sophie.

"Doin good so far." Sophie smiled. "Oh, the owner of the repo Jax and I just brought in will ask for you when he comes to pick up his car."

"Why?" Otto asked.

"He may think my name is Otto." Sophie shrugged. "Is he gonna be surprised."

"Let's go!" Jax yelled from the tow truck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sophie replied. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Jeez, those two sound like an old married couple." Otto smiled and shook his head.

"From your mouth." Gemma said.

* * *

"How many repos is that?" Piney asked impressed.

"Six." Gemma said. "They make a great team."

"That they do." Piney replied.

"Ugh," Sophie said plopping herself down in the chair across from Gemma. "Last one." She handed over the clipboard that had the most recent repo's paperwork on it.

"Gonna make you two work together more often." Gemma smirked.

"Don't you threaten me, Gemma Morrow." Sophie laughed as she left the office. She stretched and hung the work shirt she had been wearing up on a hook in the main garage area. Sophie had to admit she'd had a lot of fun with Jax today. It had been fun to flirt with a guy and let herself forget, for once, that she didn't date men. She was thinking about calling her brother after a shower back at Gemma's as she approached one of the Dodge trucks Clay was letting her drive.

"Hey, _Otto._" Came an angry voice from behind her. She turned to see one of the men she'd dealt with during the day on a repo.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking around to see who was still on the lot in case she needed help.

"I asked for you at the desk like you told me to." The guy got right in her face. "Imagine my surprise when a man showed up."

"Oh, sorry," she feigned innocence. "There's two Ottos here. I should have told you that."

"Yeah, maybe you should have. But I have a feeling that your name ain't even Otto." The guy growled. "You're too pretty to be named Otto."

"Um, thanks?" She didn't know what to do. "Well, I'm off work so I need to get home."

"Let me drive you." The guy said.

"Oh, no thanks." She smiled. "I've got my truck…"

"Stuck up little bitch." The man snarled as he grabbed her arm. "You like showing off the goods? Make you feel powerful?"

"No," She said trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Well, you're going to show me what I want to see." He grinned as he pawed at her tank top, his fingers digging into her arm.

"Stop!" She yelled. "You're hurting me." She could feel his hands on her breasts. Her mind went blank, shutting out the situation and the memories it was bringing up.

"You like being a cocktease?" He snarled but she didn't hear him.

"Hey!" Jax yelled from behind the man. The man quickly turned to face a very angry Jax Teller. "You don't get to talk to her like that." Jax smashed his fist into the guy's face.

"Get the hell off my lot." Otto snarled at the man who was on the ground. "If I see you back here, I will kill you."

Sophie stood rooted to the spot, her eyes blankly staring, her whole body shaking. "You okay?" Jax asked concerned. She didn't answer him, didn't look at him, didn't even blink. "Sophie?" He asked trying to pull her into a hug. He wasn't prepared for the fight in her. She pushed and struck out at him as tears fell from her eyes. "Sophie!" Jax yelled. "It's me!"

Sophie snapped out of her trance and looked at him. She let her body relax. "Shit," she said. "Sorry."

"You okay?" He asked again, more concerned than he was before.

"Yeah, I just…" Sophie trailed off. "Thanks…I gotta go."

"What the hell was that about?" Jax asked as he watched the truck pull out of the parking lot.

"I've seen that reaction before." Otto replied. "She was reliving something…something not good."

* * *

It was midnight when Sophie pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. After a hot shower, she couldn't shake the memories of this afternoon and of a year ago. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to knock around an empty house since Gemma and Clay were at the after Chapel party. At least she could get some paperwork done for Gemma in the office.

"Hey," A voice came out of the dark as she stepped from the truck. A Sons member stood smoking a cigarette near her parking spot. "You goin to the party?"

"I wasn't planning on it." She replied.

"Ah, come on, sweetheart, let's go get a drink." He said.

_Oh, what the hell?_ Sophie thought. Lord knew after the day she'd had that she needed a drink.

"Kyle. Kyle Hobart." The member introduced himself.

"Sophie Kozik." She replied as she followed him towards the Clubhouse.

"No, shit, you're Kozik's sister?" Kyle asked.

"In the flesh." She replied. She'd been around an MC long enough to know how this would work. She'd sit on a couch with him, flirt a little, let him get piss drunk and pass out. End of evening.

Five minutes later, Sophie was just where she knew she'd be. She was sitting on a black leather couch with her back against the arm rest, her legs stretched across Kyle's lap. She tried to at least pretend she was interested in what he was saying but the truth was she was just interested in the Jack bottle he had in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Jax snarked at her. He had to admit that he'd been happy to see her at the party but his happiness quickly turned to anger when he saw who she was sitting with and how she was sitting.

"I'm an invited guest." She smiled sarcastically and batted her eyes at him.

"Now you're uninvited." Jax said putting his hands on his hips. Kyle was, like, ten years older than her at least. She didn't need to be hanging all over him, especially since Kyle Hobart was married.

"Fine," Sophie shrugged as she grabbed the Jack bottle and headed towards the hall where the bedrooms were located.

"Ah, man," Kyle whined. "Way to kill my buzz."

"She's a patched member's sister, asshole." Jax snarled. "She's not a croweater and shouldn't be treated like one." Jax's eyes wandered until he saw Sophie climbing the ladder in the hall up to the roof. He stalked after her. He found her sitting in the spot he liked to occupy when he hid on the roof of the Clubhouse. He nudged her leg with his foot, silently asking her to move over. She complied and he sat down. He grabbed the bottle of Jack from her and took a long pull. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Butt me," she said.

"Excuse me?" Jax asked.

"Butt me." She replied. "Give me a smoke…please." He handed her his cigarette. After she took a pull off it, he pulled it from her lips. "Buzz kill."

"I'm gettin that a lot tonight." Jax groused. "You mad about Kyle?"

"No," she laughed. "Kyle had different plans than I did." She grabbed the bottle from him.

"That shit'll kill you." He said.

"Something has to." She said taking a pull.

"Weird philosophy coming from a _seventeen_ year old." Jax shot at her.

"You ever feel older than you are?" She asked taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a pull.

"All the time darlin." He said as he slung his arm over her shoulders. "This about what happened earlier?"

"A little." She said.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked taking his cigarette back.

"Nope." She shook her head.

He grabbed the bottle of Jack. "You freaked the fuck out."

"It happens," Sophie shrugged.

"You realize you can talk to somebody about it?"

"Jax, don't push, please?" She said trying to ward off the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Okay," he said quietly. "So change of subject. Today was a lot of fun."

"Yeah." She smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

Jax pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned towards to her slightly, testing the waters. He saw her uptake in breath, saw her eyes dilate in the moonlight.

Sophie couldn't help but lean in a little towards him. She was trying to remember why she shouldn't be doing this. She knew she should pull away and head back to the Clubhouse. Her eyes bounced between his eyes and his lips. Her heart fluttered as Jax brushed his lips against hers. His free hand tangled in her long hair.

Jax had tricked himself into believing that a small kiss would help ease the boil in his blood. He'd been thinking about her nonstop for the past week. He wanted to feel her breasts in his hands, taste them, but he mostly just wanted to hear her call his name as he made her cum. He took her lips with his again and licked her bottom lip, asking for entry.

Sophie fisted her hand in his hair and opened his mouth. She moaned as his tongue took her mouth. She shyly let her tongue do battle with his, not sure if she was doing anything right. Her question was answered when Jax shifted so he was sitting on the roof, his back against the air duct they had been sitting on and he pulled her to straddle his hips. His mouth captured hers once more.

Jax let himself get lost in her taste. She tasted like Jack Daniels, cigarettes, and vanilla. It was a sexy mixture and he wanted more. He let one hand skim up her side before brushing the side of her breast with the back of his hand. When she didn't offer any resistance, he gently cupped her heavy breast in his hand. He groaned into her mouth at the feel of her fullness in his hand. He massaged her through her tank top as he broke their kiss to nip and lick along her jaw line. He started kissing along her neck as he slowly slid his hand under the hem of her tank top. When his hand touched her bare skin, she stiffened.

"Wait," She said breathlessly.

"Okay," he said as he continued to suck at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Stop." She said pushing him away. He pulled away and looked at her, his face full of concern. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said as she stood up and started for the ladder on the side of the building.

"Don't be sorry," Jax said quietly, not sure what had turned her off. She stopped and turned to face him. She knelt down so she could look in his eyes.

"I have to be honest with you, Jax." She said. He nodded. "I've never done this before…"

"You're a virgin?" He asked a little shocked.

"Not technically." She answered unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"What does that mean?" Jax asked trying to make sense of her words.

"I've done it once." She said hanging her head.

"That's not a deal breaker for me." Jax shrugged not sure why she was acting so ashamed.

"I didn't want to do it then." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was forced."

Her words hit Jax like a ton of bricks. Sophie, _his_ Sophie, had been raped. He blindly grabbed her hand as she made a move to leave. "Stay." He said quietly.

"Jax, it isn't a good idea." She shook her head.

"We don't have to do anything." He said. "Just stay."

She sighed as she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He intertwined his fingers with hers. They stayed that way, not saying a thing until they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax huffed out a sigh as he looked across the lot at Sophie. It'd been two days since the night on the roof. Jax had woken up cold, sore, and alone. Since that night, Sophie refused to look at him let alone talk to him. He was going crazy with questions about what she'd confessed to him that night but every time he tried to talk to her, she would shoot him a look and completely shut down. He threw his cigarette down onto the pavement when he saw her enter the Clubhouse. He was sick of this shit and he was going to end it now.

Sophie refused to use the bathroom in the garage, not that anybody could blame her. She used the bathroom in Jax's Clubhouse room. She washed her hands and walked into the bedroom area. "Jesus," she cried putting a hand to her chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, darlin." Jax said. He was leaning against the door, his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands in his pockets. Sophie wanted to slap him for looking so good and for blocking her only exit.

"It's okay, it's your room." She said as she approached him, half hoping that he'd move. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Problem?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you're blocking the door." She huffed.

"That's 'cause I don't want you running away." He said.

"Why would I run away?" Sophie asked.

"Because we're gonna hash some shit out." Jax said.

"What kind of shit?" She demanded.

"Like, if your brother knows what the fuck went down in Tacoma." Jax said.

"No, he doesn't know." She crossed her arms defensively in front of her. "It's not his problem."

"It is his problem if he's sitting at the same table as the man who raped his sister." Jax said, his voice rising with anger.

"It wasn't anybody from the Club." She said quietly as she sat on the end of the bed.

"You know if you told Kozik, he'd kill the bastard, right? Problem solved?" Jax asked.

"No!" She yelled back tears welling in her eyes. "It's not problem solved! You don't understand!"

"Make me understand!" He pleaded as he pushed himself away from the door.

"I can't, Jax. Just leave it alone." She said.

"Hasn't living with Gemma taught you anything? We don't leave shit alone." He said sitting on the end of the bed next to her.

"Now's a good time to start." She said looking away from him.

Jax carefully placed his hand on the back of her neck and let out a frustrated sigh. "That why you don't sleep?"

"Jax," She hissed. "All you need to know is that I'm damaged goods, okay? Just leave it alone."

"You ain't damaged goods, darlin." Jax said pressing his forehead against hers.

"You didn't see the way guys looked at me or hear the whispers in the halls. I know what I am. I'm only good for one thing, that much was made clear." She said. "Can I go now?"

"I'm not going to let this go." Jax said as she stood up.

"I don't need you to save me, Jax." She sighed.

"This isn't about saving you." Jax replied.

"Oh, isn't it?" She challenged him. "Whatever, I have to get back to work."

"This isn't over." Jax said.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"Soph," he said quietly. "You're all I think about."

"Well stop." She said turning to face him again.

"It's not that easy, babe." He smirked.

"Make it that easy," she shot back. "I'm not interested."

"You were interested a couple of nights ago." He said the smirk never leaving his face.

"That was a mistake and never should have happened." She said.

"Really?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Really." She said. She wasn't prepared for his smooth step to close the gap between them or for his lips to be crushed against hers. She cupped his face as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to lick inside. Jax grabbed the sides of Otto's work shirt that she was wearing and walked back towards the bed. He pulled her down on top of him, his hand fisting in her hair. Jax let one of his hands wander down her back and cup her ass, pulling her against him harder. She moaned and fisted a hand in his hair. He slowly kissed the corner of her mouth and let the hand he on her ass skim up her side and brush against her breast. She arched into him and moaned again as he closed his hand over one of her large tits. He sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. He pulled her breast out of her bra and pulled her tank top down so he could take her taut nipple into his mouth. She let out a gasp as he raked his teeth over her breast before sucking her nipple back into his mouth. Jax let one hand settle on the outside of her thigh. He moved slow, not wanting to alarm her. His hand slowly traveled up her leg and settled on her hip. Jax felt her stiffen in his arms as she pulled him away from her.

"This can't happen," She said sitting up and straightening her clothes. She couldn't believe she'd let things go so far but kissing Jax Teller short circuited her brain. His hands and mouth on her body made her stomach feel warm and she began to tingle between her legs. Sophie had never willingly let anybody touch or kiss her the way she'd let Jax.

"Soph," He said running his hands over his face trying to tame his raging boner.

"No, Jax." She said. "This can't happen."

* * *

Sophie left the Clubhouse and found a strange woman sitting on the picnic table. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Nah," the woman shook her head. "Just waitin' for Juice to get his shit."

"Haven't seen you around." Sophie said sitting next to the dark haired woman.

"I'm from Reno. Just came in today with the rest of them." The lady said lighting a joint and taking a hit. She offered Sophie the joint and Sophie gladly took a hit.

"Thanks," Sophie said handing the joint back.

"No problem, toots." The lady smiled. "Name's Wendy. Wendy Case."

"Sophie Kozik." Sophie replied.

"Nice to meet ya." Wendy said.

"Nice to meet you too." Sophie said hoping her and the new girl could be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie stretched as she finished working on the car she was helping Otto with. She stealthily looked around to see if she could spot Jax. For the past two days all he did was harp on her about hanging out with Wendy Case. He didn't like Wendy and thought she could only get Sophie into trouble.

"Hey, girly," Wendy said walking to the garage bay.

"Hey, Wen," Sophie smiled.

"You wanna come to a party with me tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Duh," Sophie smiled. "What time?"

"Be ready at ten or I'll leave your ass behind." Wendy smiled. "There's going to be booze, and dudes, and drugs…" she trailed off as she caught a look from Otto.

"I can go for some booze but I'll leave the others to the experts." Sophie waved as Wendy left.

"You think that's a good idea, Soph?" Otto asked.

"What? Can't I have a little fun? It's not a school night." Sophie replied.

"Even if you went to school your ass wouldn't be home on curfew." Otto smiled.

"True. But still, it's a little harmless drinking." Sophie shrugged. "Like you didn't get wasted when you were seventeen."

"Not with the likes of Wendy." Otto said. "She's trouble, kid."

"Why does everybody hate Wendy so much?" Sophie asked. "She's seeing Juice. It's not like she's some sleazy whore."

"Juice isn't a patched member yet." Otto said. "It's highly suspect when a croweater up and leaves her original clubhouse for a prospect."

"Still, she's been nothing but nice to me. Maybe you should just give her a chance." Sophie said.

"Who are you not giving a chance to, Otto?" Jax asked approaching the pair.

"Wendy," Otto said. "Ol' blue eyes and big tits here wants to go to a party with her."

"Otto!" Sophie huffed.

"I don't think so." Jax smirked.

"What? You my dad now?" Sophie said crossing her arms under her chest. She was oblivious to the looks she was getting for unknowingly amplifying her rack.

"No, darlin," Jax said, "just lookin out for ya. Wendy's trouble and tonight's gonna end sideways if you're not careful."

"If I promise to be a good girl and be extra, extra careful, can I please go out with my friends, Mom?" Sophie asking pouting at Jax.

"Oh, lighten up on the girl." Gemma said as she approached the three mechanics. "We were all 17 once. We all went to parties."

"We didn't all hang out with Wendy Case." Jax replied.

"No, some of us hung out with worse whores than that." Gemma shot back.

"Lemme guess, Jax used to be a pimp daddy?" Sophie grinned.

"He was for a while and then he took three years off before getting back into the business." Gemma smiled.

"This isn't about me." Jax said. "This is about her going to a party with Wendy Case. Wendy's bad news and she's only going to get Sophie in trouble."

"Soph," Gemma said putting her hands on her hips and looking at the teenager in front of her, "if I told you to stay home, would you?"

"Absolutely," Sophie said.

"And, would staying home entail actually sneaking out of the house and going to the party anyways?" Gemma asked.

"Absolutely," Sophie replied.

"Alright, I guess you're going to a party." Gemma smiled.

"See, at least Gemma lets me have some fun. You two need to be locked up in a nunnery." Sophie said pointing at Jax and Otto.

"I don't think a nunnery would accept me, especially with what my wife does." Otto smirked.

"Oh yeah, Luann talked to me about that." Sophie nodded.

"She did?" Gemma, Jax, and Otto exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, she thought with my looks and talent," Sophie said looking down at her boobs, "that I would be a natural."

"No!" All three again answered at the same time.

"That's what I said." Sophie shrugged. "Y'all should have more faith in me." She gave a pointed look at Jax.

* * *

"Ma," Jax said following Gemma into the office and closing the door. "You can't let her go to that party."

"Oh, Jackson, lighten up." Gemma replied as she settled into her office chair.

"Seventeen year old boys only want one thing," Jax replied, "and she's not ready for that."

"What are you talking about?" Gemma asked him.

"Sophie's not ready to have a bunch of guys rubbing up on her." Jax answered.

"I think Sophie can make that call for herself. I don't think she's as innocent as you believe she is." Gemma shook her head.

"I'm not naïve, Mom." Jax put his hands on his hips. "I just know a little more about her than you do."

"Is that so?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, that's so." Jax said.

"What do you know about her that makes you so concerned about her going to this party?" Gemma asked. "Besides you wanting to get inside her pants and don't even try telling me you don't because I know the way you look at her."

"She just doesn't need a bunch of guys feeling her up." Jax said.

"Jackson, if you're going to act like a jealous boyfriend, go out there and do something about it. Otherwise, you have no say." Gemma replied.

"Ma," Jax huffed, "Sophie was raped in Tacoma."

"Jesus," Gemma said.

"She isn't ready for this." Jax replied.

"We can't stop her, Jax." Gemma said. "But it makes sense with what Kozik said."

"What did Kozik say?" Jax asked.

"He said that about a year ago, Sophie stopped hanging out with her friends and that she started hanging out with people who into drugs. She changed a lot, he said." Gemma replied.

"See? We can't let her do this." Jax huffed.

"Jax, she has to make her own mistakes." Gemma said sadly. "All we can do is be there when she needs us."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Sophie and Wendy arrived. Wendy was in her element. She easily walked through the crowd chatting with strangers and having a good time. Sophie followed in Wendy's wake with a smile on her face. Sophie was somewhat relieved to see the familiar face of Kyle Hobart in the crowd.

"Hey, Sophie, isn't it?" Kyle yelled to be heard over the music.

"Yeah; hi, Kyle." Sophie replied equally as loud. "Kind of weird seeing you here."

"Bad night." Kyle shrugged. "My girlfriend broke up with me."

"Man that sucks." Sophie said sympathetically.

"Surprised Jax isn't here with you tonight." He said.

Sophie shrugged. "Why? We're not together."

"That's not the impression I got." Kyle said.

"Yeah, Jax is a little overprotective." Sophie smiled.

* * *

Two hours later, Sophie had her third beer in hand. Wendy was sitting on a couch sucking face with a random guy. Sophie had been talking to Kyle since they first ran into each other. She watched in even more disgust as Wendy let the guy she was with tie off Wendy's arm and inject her with something.

"Shit," Sophie groused.

"Problem?" Kyle asked.

"My ride just got completely wasted." Sophie shook her head and crossed her arms under her chest almost making Kyle's eyes pop out of his head.

"Soph," Wendy staggered up. "Devon here wants to go to his place and continue to party."

"No thanks." Sophie said.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a party pooper. Let's go have some fun." Wendy said.

"I'm having fun." Sophie said.

"I have to take you home." Wendy said. "If I don't the Club will have my ass."

"I'll take her home." Kyle offered.

"Great! Thanks," Wendy said as she waved and walked away.

* * *

"Thanks," Sophie said to Kyle as she got off his bike at the Clubhouse.

"No problem, sweet cheeks," he said as he put his arm around her waist. "You wanna go inside?"

"Not yet. I'm going to smoke quick." She said climbing onto the top of the picnic table.

"Mind if I hang out?" Kyle asked.

"Not at all." She replied.

"You are so gorgeous, you know that?" Kyle leaned towards her.

"Thanks," Sophie smiled shyly and ducked her head.

"Don't be shy," he said quietly gently pulling her chin up. Kyle brushed his lips against hers. Sophie immediately thought of Jax. Where Jax's lips were soft and warm, Kyle's were chapped and a little cold. Kyle's tongue darted out and Sophie opened her mouth for him. Again, she thought of Jax. Jax moved his tongue; he slid it along her tongue and allowed her to do the same. Kyle just shoved his tongue into her mouth and let it lay there like a dead slug. Kyle let his hand cup her full breast. He was rough and squeezed hard causing pain. Jax had never caused her pain; his hands were commanding and forceful but never rough. Sophie realized that she didn't feel anything. When Jax kissed her or touched her she felt a stirring between her legs. She didn't feel that with Kyle. Kyle broke the kiss and stuck his tongue in her ear grossing her out.

"Kyle, stop." Sophie said as he roughly grabbed her side making her wonder if there would be bruises later.

"I want you so bad." Kyle said trying to unbutton her pants.

"Kyle, no." Sophie said forcefully.

"We're going to do this, baby, just enjoy it." Kyle said as he licked her neck.

"No!" Sophie yelled pushing him away. She stormed into the Clubhouse.

Kyle roughly grabbed her arm before she made it all the way into the main room. "You know you want this." He snarled.

"Hobart," Otto called, "your wife's lookin for you."

"Wife?" Sophie asked disgustedly pulling her arm from his grasp. "Don't talk to me."

"We're separated." He said. "Let's go into one of the rooms and talk about it."

"I don't want to talk to you." Sophie said.

"Stupid bitch. We will do this." Kyle snarled.

Sophie felt relief flood through her as she saw Jax playing pool with Opie and Donna. "In your dreams." She snarled as she walked over to Jax.

"Hey," Jax said, his brows knit together as he noticed her flushed face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, a little buzzed." Sophie said as she caught Kyle's glare from across the room.

"How was the party?" Opie asked.

"Pretty lame." Sophie shrugged.

"Then you came to the right place." Donna smirked. "Let's teach these guys how to play pool."

"Oh, please." Jax smiled.

"I'm going to school you, Teller." Sophie laughed.

* * *

Kyle watched with growing anger as Sophie laughed and flirted with Jax. Jax kept his hand on her hip unless he was taking his turn at pool. Even then Sophie was close, always whispering in his ear. She was teasing Kyle and he was getting pissed. He had not gotten into Wendy's good graces by giving her heroine in exchange for info on where Sophie was going to be just to have Jax Teller steal her. After Kyle's fifth or sixth shot, he couldn't remember, he decided enough was enough. He drunkenly staggered towards the pool table.

"Come on, Sophie," Kyle slurred. "I need to take you home."

"I'm staying here tonight," Sophie said without looking at him.

"The hell you are." Kyle snapped. "I'm going to take you home right now."

"I'll catch a ride with Jax." Sophie shrugged.

"We're leaving now." Kyle said taking a step towards her.

Sophie moved closer to Jax's side. "I'm not going with you, Kyle."

"Bro, the girl's not interested. Besides, April's been calling here all night for you. I guess one of your kids is sick." Jax said.

"Stay out of this Teller." Kyle growled as he attempted to grab Sophie. Luckily for Kyle, he was too drunk and missed or Jax would have planted him on the ground in a nanosecond.

"Leave her alone." Opie glared at Kyle. Jax and Opie had never really cared much for Kyle Hobart. He was lazy and unreliable.

"She came here with me." Kyle said. "She was all over me outside."

"Yes, you gave me a ride here." Sophie said. "But you were all over me and when I said stop you didn't listen. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I suggest you leave before things turn ugly." Jax growled.

As drunk as Kyle was he knew enough not to challenge Jax when Jax had that raw, angry look in his eyes. _Too bad the Prince has a chivalrous side,_ Kyle thought as he walked back to his bar stool and continued to watch Jax and Sophie.

"Why didn't you tell me he put hands on you?" Jax asked her.

"We're gonna go. Night guys." Donna said pulling Opie away from the pool table.

"Night," Jax and Sophie said at the same time.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to kill him." Sophie replied. Sophie shivered as she once again caught Kyle's angry glare. Sophie smiled seductively at Jax and brushed her lips against his. Kyle's blood began to boil. Sophie whispered something into Jax's ear and began pulling him back towards the bedrooms. Kyle slammed his fist onto the bar and stormed out of the Clubhouse.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jax asked as Sophie pulled him into his room and closed the door. Sophie answered by kissing him again, licking his bottom lip. Jax opened his mouth and groaned as Sophie slowly slid her tongue along his. He cupped the back of her head in his hand as their tongues danced together. Sophie pulled Jax back until she lay on the bed. He stood looking at her as she smiled at him. She tugged on his hand pulling him down on top of her.

"Touch me," she whispered as she kissed along his jaw.

"No," Jax said startling her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She asked.

"We're not doing this." Jax said shaking his head.

"You want this. I know you do." She said running a hand through his hair. "I want this too."

"You're right, I do want this." He said as he rolled off her and onto his side. He pulled her so that she was her side too, facing him. "I want you."

"So, then, let's do this. I want to have sex with you, Jax." Sophie said.

"I'm glad to hear you say so, darlin." Jax smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "But I'm not going to do this with you drunk."

"I am not drunk!" Sophie cried. "I'm a little buzzed, that's all."

"Still," Jax said, "I'm not going to take advantage of you. When we do this, we're going to do it right."

"Why do you have to be such a nice guy?" She asked intertwining her fingers with his.

"I'm not a nice guy, babe." Jax said.

"Shut up, you are too." Sophie pushed his shoulder playfully. She absently played with his cut. "Can I at least stay here? I don't want to be alone after what happened earlier."

Jax nodded and pulled her so that they could lay their heads on the pillows. He gathered Sophie to his chest and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie groaned as she cracked open an eye. It took her a moment to realize that she was in the Clubhouse. She grumpily rolled over, and her hand landed with a loud smack on Jax's chest. At some point in the night he'd removed his cut and t-shirt.

"Oooooouch," Jax grumped as he grimaced.

"I am so sorry." Sophie said trying not to laugh.

"Jesus, you suck at waking people up." He groused rubbing his chest.

"I didn't mean to hit you." Sophie said.

"Do you always throw yourself around like that?" he asked. He had yet to open his eyes.

"Sometimes." She said.

"That's dangerous when sharin a bed, darlin." Jax smiled.

"I sort of forgot I wasn't alone." Sophie said biting her bottom lip.

"You forgot about me?" Jax teased.

"You're a pretty forgettable guy, Teller." Sophie shot back.

"Nice," Jax said. He rolled onto his side so he could face her. He ran his fingers along her cheek before cupping her face in his hand and lightly brushing his lips along hers.

"What are you doing?" Sophie grinned.

"Makin' you remember me." He said before taking her lips with his. She let her fingers lightly run over the muscles of his abdomen. Jax brushed his fingers across her abdomen. As their tongues danced together, Jax rolled on top of her. He took one of her round breasts into his hand and massaged it. She moaned into his mouth and arched into him as she fisted his hair in her hands. She sat up slightly and pulled her tank top over her head causing Jax to grin. He began kissing along her jaw, down her neck, across her collar bone all the while cupping her breasts in his hands over her lacy pink and purple bra. He pulled one of her breasts out of her bra and sucked the pink pebbled nipple into his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue tease her hardness. He was rewarded with her throaty moan.

"Hey, Jax," Juice said opening the door. "We got Church…Shit, sorry! Hey, Sophie, you seen Wendy? I haven't heard from her since last night and..."

"Shut the door!" Jax yelled. Juice jumped and quickly closed the door. Jax laid his forehead against Sophie's as they both giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I need to go home and take a shower anyway." Sophie said. Jax gave her a quick kiss before getting up and leaving the room.

Sophie quickly put her tank top back on and walked to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She saw Kyle enter the Clubhouse as she entered the main room.

"You stay here last night?" He snarled as he walked up to her.

"That's none of your business." She snarked back.

"You really gonna let yourself be Teller's next throw away whore?" He asked.

"None of your business." She shrugged. She tried to move past him but he blocked her path.

"You should really stay away from him. He's bad news." Kyle said.

"And I should really stay away from you." She said back. "You're married."

"Problem?" Otto asked coming up behind Kyle.

"No, I was just saying good morning." Kyle said as he stalked passed Sophie and into the Chapel.

"That didn't look like a good morning." Otto said to Sophie. "Looked more like you wanted to rip his throat out."

"Yeah," Sophie sighed. "He's been acting like a jealous boyfriend since last night."

"Worse than Jax?" Otto smiled.

"Very much so." Sophie said. "Kyle scares me. Jax doesn't."

"Listen to your gut, kid." Otto said. "It usually knows best. If it's saying 'stay away' then you stay away from him."

"Yes, sir." Sophie said as she headed out of the Clubhouse.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Gemma demanded as Sophie walked in through the back door of Gemma's house.

"I stayed at the Clubhouse." Sophie said.

"Why?" Gemma asked. "I thought you were going to a party."

"I went to the party but Wendy ditched me so Kyle Hobart gave me a ride to the Clubhouse." Sophie explained.

"You listen to me, baby," Gemma said. "Kyle Hobart's bad news. He likes to forget he has a wife and children. Be careful around him."

"Alright." Sophie said.

"Clay and I are having date night tonight so you're on your own for supper." Gemma said.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm going to go take a shower." Sophie said.

"Everything okay?" Clay asked Gemma as he walked into the kitchen later and noticed the worried look on her face.

"Yeah," Gemma said looking at him. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything for my queen," Clay smiled.

"Could you warn Kyle off her?" Gemma asked.

"Otto said her and Kyle were talking in the Clubhouse this morning and it looked tense." Clay said.

"I know Kyle's a patched member but I don't trust him; _especially_ with young pussy around." Gemma said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." Clay nodded.

"Thank you, baby." Gemma said dropping a kiss on his lips. "You ready for our date?"

"You know it." Clay smiled. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Lookin forward to it." Gemma smiled.

* * *

"Hey, VP," Clay said as he entered the Clubhouse. "I need a word."

Without question Otto followed Clay into the Chapel. "What's up, brother?"

"Talked to Gemma earlier. She wants us to warn Hobart off Sophie." Clay said.

"You going to let your old lady dictate how you handle this club?" Otto smiled.

"If I want my balls to stay intact, yeah I am." Clay laughed.

"You want me to call him in?" Otto asked.

"Not just yet. I want you to keep an eye on him. Just because they don't like each other don't mean he's out of line. If he does get out of line, I want you to handle it." Clay said. "I know she trusts you."

"I'm on it, brother." Otto said clapping his hand on Clay's shoulder.

Clay and Otto were leaving the Chapel just as Sophie walked into the Clubhouse.

"Hey, darlin." Otto smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, Otto." Sophie smiled. "Clay."

"Soph." Clay nodded at her. "I got shit to do before my big date. Later." Clay held up his hand in a goodbye wave.

"Can I ask you somethin real quick?" Otto asked her.

"Sure." Sophie replied.

"Kyle been outta line with you?" He asked. "That beef you got goin' with him..."

"He gave me a ride here last night and while we were sitting on the picnic table he wanted to go farther than I was willing to let him. I said no and he persisted. I shoved him and came inside." Sophie said putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I'll kill him." Otto huffed.

"Otto, can we just let it go?" Sophie asked.

"No." Otto replied between clenched teeth as he stalked off into the parking lot looking for Kyle.

"Shit," Sophie said.

"Hey, baby." Luann said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Lu." Sophie smiled.

"How're things?" Luann asked.

"They're pretty good." Sophie shrugged.

"Good. You seen Otto?" She asked.

"He just went outside." Sophie said.

"Thanks, doll." Luann said.

"No problem." Sophie replied.

"You lookin for me?" Juice grinned at Sophie as he came into the Clubhouse.

"Actually, I was lookin for Jax." Sophie said.

"He's on an errand." Juice said. "You seen Wendy?"

"Not since last night. She went home with some guy from the party. Sorry, Juice." Sophie said placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"No big deal." Juice shrugged. "I was looking to get rid of her."

"Really?" Sophie asked. "Or are you playing tough guy?"

"Nah, she's been a pain in the ass." Juice said. "She kept bitching about how I wasn't a patched member. She totally knew that I was a prospect when she asked to come with me."

"Want me to kill her?" Sophie grinned.

"No." Juice laughed. "Thanks though. I'll have Jax give you a call."

* * *

It was 8:45 at night and Sophie had just settled on the couch to watch some TV with a bowl of popcorn.

"Clay!" Jax called coming in the back door.

"He's on a date with your mom." Sophie called back.

"So they really went out, huh?" Jax said coming into the living room.

"Yup." She grinned as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He put his hand in the bowl of popcorn and she slapped it.

"Sharing is caring, darlin." He smiled.

"I don't care." She shrugged. Jax stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "That may work on Gemma but it doesn't work with me." Jax gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "That's just not fair. Fine, I'll share."

Jax smiled triumphantly and took a handful of popcorn. "So we have this big house all to ourselves."

"Yup." She said trying not to smirk.

"What should we do?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong with what we're doing?" Sophie asked innocently.

"I'd rather be doing this." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I like your idea better." Sophie smiled as she set the popcorn on the coffee table. She cupped his face as she kissed him. Jax grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him so he could lay on top of her. She groaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He didn't mind starting things out on the couch but he knew he'd have to keep his wits about him so he could make sure they ended up in the bedroom. Sophie pushed his cut off his shoulders and Jax more than happy to pull it off and let it fall to the floor. Sophie pushed her hands under his shirt, relishing the feel of his hard, hot body under her hands. Jax pushed his hands under her navy blue spaghetti strap tank top and let them rest on her tits. He loved it when she arched it into him, obviously wanting more. Eager to encourage her, Jax pulled her tank top of her head and dropped it next to the couch. He whispered feather light kisses along her jaw. Sophie moaned as she felt the familiar stirring between her legs. Jax pulled her up so he could expertly unhook her bra and pull it down her arms.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." He sighed. Sophie took advantage of his position and pulled his shirt over his head. She let her hands run from his shoulders to the waist band of his jeans and back up where they grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back to hers. Jax was dizzy with desire. He wanted her right then and there. He rolled one of her hard nipples in between his index finger and thumb. She moaned loudly. Jax lavished her nipple with his tongue before sucking as much of her breast into his mouth as possible. He let his teeth gently bite at her. Sophie's hands fisted in his hair, holding him in place. Jax was curious about something but didn't want to push her too fast. As if she could read his mind, she grabbed his free hand and pushed it just under the waist band of her pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded as she looked at him through heavily hooded eyes, her bottom lip in between her teeth. Jax unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He let his index finger run along the hem of her panties in lazy lines as he went back to torturing her breast with his mouth. He slowly let one finger make contact with the sensitive nub between her legs.

"Oh, God!" She cried as she threw her head back. Jax slowly moved his finger lower until his curiosity was satisfied with an answer that yes, indeed, she was wet and _Jesus_ was she wet for him. He ran his finger back up her folds as her hips bucked against his finger. He rubbed her clit in slow circles before sliding it slowly back down her slick folds and gently probed at her dripping entrance. He slowly, carefully let his finger enter her.

"Damn, babe." He groaned as he dropped his forehead against her tit. "You are so fucking tight." He curled his finger so that it pressed against the front walls of her pussy. He slowly withdrew it before pushing slowly letting it push back in.

"Oh, shit, Jax." She moaned. She pulled on his hair signaling she wanted his face close to hers. He kept his ministrations going on her breast and inside her pussy as he kissed her hungrily.

"Fuck," he groaned as she cupped his rock hard cock through his jeans. She shyly began to move her hand up and down. She gently bit his bottom lip as she slipped her hand into his jeans and boxers, eager to feel him in her hand. "Jesus," he croaked out as she closed her hot fist around him and began pumping to the rhythm he set. Jax hit something good with his finger and she let out a scream of pleasure. She felt she was close to something. She wasn't sure what it was but it felt incredible.

"Hey, you two want to put your clothes back on and help us with groceries?" Gemma asked from the kitchen. They had been so wrapped up in each other they hadn't heard Gemma or Clay come in.

"Jesus!" Jax cried startled.

"Nah, most people think I'm the complete opposite." Gemma replied.

Sophie quickly put her bra and tank top on while Jax pulled his t-shirt and cut on. Sophie was flushed as she entered the kitchen to help Gemma put away the groceries. Jax was sexually frustrated and was thinking of a way to get Sophie alone where they couldn't be interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax was excited as he pulled into the TM parking lot Monday morning. Since getting busted by Gemma on Saturday night, he hadn't had a chance to get together with Sophie. He'd gotten a lot of shit from Opie yesterday for being distracted on Club errands. Jax had to fight to keep from grinning when he remembered Opie saying that the last time Jax was so out of it he'd been dating Tara. Of course, he didn't _love_ Sophie but he really did enjoy spending time with her. Jax let the grin he'd been fighting spread across his face when he saw Sophie walking across the parking lot.

"Hey," he called as he jogged up to her.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"I was thinking maybe we could bail today. I've got somewhere I want to take you." Jax said putting his hands in his back pockets so he wouldn't grab her and kiss her senseless.

"I wish I could." Sophie sighed. "Your mom has me on repo duty with Otto."

"Shit," Jax huffed. "I'm kidnapping you at noon at the latest."

"You're going to get in trouble." Sophie giggled.

"I plan on it." Jax smiled as walked towards the office.

* * *

"Talked to Kyle on Saturday." Otto said as he and Sophie rode to their first repo.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked biting her bottom lip.

"He was told to stay clear." Otto said.

"Thanks." Sophie said quietly.

"Gemma just wants to make sure you're safe until your brother can transfer down." Otto replied.

"I'll be fine." Sophie smiled.

"You sure?" Otto asked. "Gemma said something pretty nasty happened in Tacoma."

"I'm not in Tacoma anymore so I'm perfectly fine." Sophie replied.

"You gonna tell me about it, kid?" Otto asked.

"No." Sophie said.

"And why not?" Otto demanded.

"You don't need to get arrested for murder because of me." She answered.

"Murder?" Otto quirked an eyebrow at her.

"If I told you, you'd drive to Tacoma the second we got back to Teller-Morrow. It's better for everybody if it just stays buried." She sighed.

"Sophie," Otto said firmly, "You know we just want to look out for you."

"I know but there are other things to consider." She said.

"Like?"

"Careers, families, repercussions." Sophie replied.

"Talk to me, Soph." Otto pleaded.

"Ask Jax. He knows." Sophie said refusing to look at Otto.

"I don't want to hear it from Jax." He said. "I want to hear it from you."

"I was attacked in Tacoma." She said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Attacked how?" Otto asked.

Sophie took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going to let anybody get in trouble over what happened to me."

"Maybe it's not about getting in trouble." Otto replied. "Maybe it's about making sure you're okay inside, ya know?"

* * *

"You ready?" Jax asked when Sophie got back from her repo with Otto.

"Ready for what?" Sophie asked.

"I'm kidnapping you, remember?" Jax smiled.

"Your mom know we're leaving?" She asked.

"Yes. I got permission." He said.

"Let's go." She smiled back at him.

It was 45 minutes later when Sophie was able to stretch as she got off Jax's bike.

"This is beautiful." She said as she looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere in a beautiful grass clearing. There were a few trees to provide shade and a stream flowing a few feet away.

"Yeah," Jax agreed as he put his arms around her from behind. "I found it when I was out trying to clear my head. When I don't want to be bothered, this is where I come." He grabbed her hand and led her to a patch of grass in the sun and sat down.

"How many girls have been here?" She teased.

"None." He said seriously, playing with her fingers. "I haven't brought anybody here before."

"Not even the girl you gave up being a pimp for?" She grinned.

"Tara." Jax shook his head. "No. I spent a lot of time here trying to figure that shit out."

"Bad relationship?"

"It was crazy shit. First love, high school sweetheart, gotta be with you every minute or I'll slit my throat kind of stuff." Jax sighed.

"What happened?" Sophie asked tucking a stray piece of his hair behind his ear.

"We were together for three years. Last year she was accepted to a college in Chicago. Pre-med. Tara wanted me to go with her and I thought about it, ya know? Thought about leaving all this behind and having a real life. I just realized that this is where I belong. This is where my family is." He explained.

"You were meant to wear a cut." Sophie said drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

Jax nodded. "Yeah. When I told her, she flipped out. She accused me of not loving her at all. Then, she dropped the bomb. She was pregnant."

"Wow." Sophie whispered. "You got a kid?"

"No." Jax shook his head. "She lied. She used my loyalty to family to get ties in me."

"That's horrible." Sophie said.

"I could never look at her the same way again. What about you?"

"I have never lied about being pregnant." Sophie said.

Jax let out a small laugh. "I meant any relationship stories?"

"I was dating a guy at the time I was…anyway, after word got out, he dropped me like I was a leper. He said I wasn't pure anymore so I was no fun." Sophie shrugged.

"What a douchebag." Jax replied. "How'd he find out?"

"I made the mistake of telling my former best-friend. She spread it around school." Sophie said.

"That's rough." Jax sighed slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I got to beat the fuck out of her." Sophie laughed.

"I bet." Jax laughed with her. "You want to talk about it?"

"About the rape?" She asked. He nodded. "I haven't really told anybody the details."

"Maybe you should." Jax said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I will. When the time is right." Sophie said. "I don't want ruin today."

"You can't ruin today." Jax replied intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I just want enjoy this." Sophie said. "It's been a long time since I could just enjoy spending time with somebody without wondering if they were thinking about what happened to me, feeling sorry for me."

"Well, get used to it." Jax said as he pulled her down so they could lie on the grass together. He intertwined his fingers with hers again and kissed her hand.

Sophie turned and ran a finger along his cheek. "So…no interruptions for the whole afternoon?"

"Nope, just us. Why?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her. Sophie rolled towards him and captured his lips with hers. Jax cupped her face in one of his hands and pulled her on top of him with the other. She fisted her hands in his hair as she slid her tongue along his.

"I want you." She whispered as she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked. "I don't want to push you too fast."

"I'm ready." She smiled at him. He rolled so that he was on top of her causing her to giggle. Jax spent long minutes memorizing the feel of her lips on his, the feel of her tongue fighting with his. He kissed her until they had to break apart to catch their breath. Jax pulled her shirt over her head as she pushed his cut off his shoulders and pulled his t-shirt off. She moaned as he cupped her breasts through her bra and dragged his thumbs along her hardened nipples. Again, Jax took his time, memorizing the weight of her in his hands. He pulled her up so he could unhook her bra and pull it off her shoulders. He let out a sigh at the sight of her perfect tits. He dipped his head and took one pebbled orb into his mouth. Sophie arched into him and fisted her hands in his hair again, holding him in place. Jax let his hand replace his mouth as he kissed down her stomach and across the waistband of her jeans.

"Wait," Sophie whispered. Jax stopped what he was doing and moved to lay next to her.

"It's okay." He said wanting her not to feel bad about stopping him. He knew she wasn't ready.

Jax let out a sigh as she unbuttoned his pants. "I meant wait because I want to go first." She quirked an eyebrow at him before pushing him back against the grass. Sophie kissed along his jaw and she pulled his zipper down. She sucked and nipped at his neck as her hand slid inside his boxers and closed around him. Jax's hips involuntarily bucked at the feel of her hand around his hard cock. Sophie kissed down his chest, stopping to lick one nipple and nip at it before moving on. She ran her tongue along his abs before pulling at his jeans. Jax lifted his hips so she could pull them down. Sophie quickly did away with his shoes and his jeans followed. She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she got her first look as his gorgeous naked body. She wondered if she'd be able to handle all of him inside her when the time came. If she were honest with herself, it scared her a little to think of all of that inside her.

"You don't have to do this." Jax said quietly. "Jesus," he choked out as he threw his head back when she closed her hot mouth around him. She licked around his head before sucking into her mouth again. She worked his hardness with her hand as she bobbed her head. She didn't have to question whether or not she was doing it right because the noises he was making told her all she needed to know. Sophie looked in his eyes as she continued to lick and suck on his dick. Jax loved the sight of her working him with her mouth but soon he needed her to stop. "My turn." He grinned evilly. Jax sucked her nipple into his mouth as he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. He slowly moved his hand into her panties and stroked across her wetness. She threw her head back and moaned. Jax rubbed from her dripping hole up to her clit. She bucked against his hand as he slipped his finger inside her. The feel of her tightness around his finger was enough to almost make him shoot his load. Carefully he slipped another finger inside her, scissoring his fingers the way he knew drove women crazy.

"Oh God!" She cried out arching against him. He kept pumping his fingers trying to ready her for him. He knew that for Tara at least the second time had been a little painful, certainly not like the first time and the second time had been a lot more enjoyable but he didn't want to cause Sophie any pain if he could help it. Jax grabbed her jeans and pulled them off her hips. She slipped her feet out of the sandals she was wearing so he could easily slip her pants from her body. Jax gently parted her legs. She watched him, a little nervous, as he kissed from her knee, up her thigh. Sophie took her teeth between her teeth and nodded when he stopped to seek permission. Jax softly licked her clit. Sophie threw her head back at the amazing feeling of his tongue on her. He licked down her before shoving his tongue as far as he could inside her pussy.

"Oh, God, Jax!" She screamed. Jax moved back up to her clit as he pushed two fingers back inside her. He licked, sucked, and nipped her clit while fucking her with his fingers. "Jax! Jax…I can't…oh God, Jax!" She cried. Jax covered her breasts with his free hand. When Jax was convinced she was prepared, he removed his fingers and moved back up her body.

"You ready?" he asked as he pushed some hair off her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles.

"Please, Jax," She moaned, "I'm so close. I need you." Jax laid his forehead against hers as he used his hand to slowly guide himself into her hot, tight pussy. With one thrust of his hips, he was buried inside her. He concentrated on not moving until she sealed her lips with his and bucked under him. Jax moved slowly, carefully, watching for any indication of discomfort or fear in case she had a flashback to her attack. Sophie bucked her hips under him, matching his rhythm, letting instinct take over. Her heat and tightness enveloping him was almost too much for Jax to bear. He shoved a hand between them and massaged her clit. She cried out at this newest sensation. She started moving faster against him, eager for her first orgasm to consume her.

"_Jax_!" She screamed as he felt her convulse around his throbbing cock.

"Jesus," Jax groaned as he pumped into her a few more times. "_Sophie_!" he cried out as he spilled inside the condom he couldn't remember slipping on. Jax laid his forehead against Sophie's, stroking her hair as they both panted. Sophie giggled out of pure ecstasy. "Glad you liked it." Jax smiled.

"I more than liked it." Sophie panted peppering his face with kisses. "That was amazing." Jax kissed her slowly and it was in that moment that Sophie knew in her heart that this was the man she was going to marry.

* * *

"I don't want to go back." Sophie moaned as she wrapped her arms around Jax before he started his bike.

He laughed. "I don't either but my mom will have the cops out looking for us if I don't get you back soon." He leaned back so he could kiss her again. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off her the entire afternoon.

"Let's just move out here where nobody can find us." Sophie said.

"Good idea, babe." He smiled before starting his bike.

Sophie laid her head against his back as they roared to Charming and the disaster they didn't know was waiting for them at the Clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is all this?" Jax asked as he parked his bike.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Gemma demanded.

"I told you, we were getting out of the city." Jax replied.

"For five hours?" Gemma asked.

"What's going on?" Jax asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Mayan ambush." Clay said joining his wife, step-son, and Sophie. "They ended up with half our Niner drop."

"Jesus," Jax huffed. "Everybody whole?"

"Yeah. Got Otto workin the phones, makin sure we get reinforcements here ASAP." Clay said. "This Mayan bullshit needs to be put to rest. Once everybody is here we'll sit down at Church and figure out retaliation. We need to meet with Laroy and explain the situation."

"A'ight. I'm ready whenever or wherever you need me." Jax replied.

"Come on, baby." Gemma said throwing an arm around Sophie's shoulders. "We need to get the Clubhouse stocked up."

"Where are you on that?" Clay asked nodding his chin towards Sophie once Gemma had the girl out of earshot.

"We're just hanging out." Jax replied.

"Just hanging out for five hours?" Clay quirked an eyebrow. "Sophie don't seem the type to just hang out with a guy for shits and giggles. You need to get shit straight and in a hurry 'cause Kozik's coming down from Tacoma and I don't need you two at each other's throat over what you are or are not doing with his sister. And I prefer that you not 'hang out' with Sophie while he's around."

"Okay," Jax nodded as Clay walked away. "Where you goin?" he asked as Opie started pulling on his helmet.

"Gonna go up to the cabin to check on Pops." Opie said.

"I'll go with you. I gotta get a pack of smokes and a box of condoms." Jax grinned.

"Didn't you just buy some like yesterday?" Opie quipped.

"Something like that." Jax replied.

"Didn't you just tell Clay that you weren't going to bang Sophie while Kozik's around?" Opie asked.

"Sophie can make her own decisions." Jax said as he pulled his helmet on.

"Right. So you wouldn't care at all if I told you that Kyle was pushing up on that right now." Opie grinned as Jax wheeled around to find the parking lot empty. "Thought so. At least the other guys will be happy to have the crow eaters' attention again."

"Honestly, Ope, I don't want to touch one of them after Sophie. There's just no comparison." Jax said getting on his bike.

"It's called a relationship." Opie laughed as they both started up their bikes and rode out of the lot.

* * *

"So where are you and Jax with everything?" Gemma asked Sophie as they walked around the grocery store getting items ready for the arrival of visiting MC members.

"I dunno." Sophie shrugged. "We're just spending time together, you know."

"Five hours alone and you can't stop grinning seems like more than just spending time together." Gemma said as Sophie tried to stop the stupid smile that was plastered on her face.

"I don't know, Gemma. I don't want to push him into anything, especially after what happened with Tara. I don't know if he's ready for a relationship." Sophie said.

"It's been over a year. I'm sure he's ready. Lord knows I am." Gemma said.

"Well, I'm taking his lead." Sophie replied.

"Don't let him lead too much." Gemma said. "I love my son but he can be a little dicksentric."

"We'll just see where it goes." Sophie laughed.

"It's about time Jax had a real old lady. Somebody to be his constant. He's been in an endless disconnect since Tara jerked his chain." Gemma said.

"We'll see where it goes." Sophie said. "I'm not gonna push something on him that he doesn't want."

* * *

"You know your sister's doing Teller?" Kyle asked.

"How do you know?" Kozik asked downing the shot the prospect put in front of him.

"She spent the night here the other night." Kyle said. "She was all over Teller. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened."

"Shit," Kozik huffed. "You sure?"

"Saw it with my own eyes." Kyle said as he put a hand on Kozik's shoulder. "Sorry man."

Kozik sat on the barstool and ruminated on the situation, getting angrier and angrier. He'd brought Sophie to Charming to keep her out of trouble, get her out of Tacoma. Instead, he'd led her straight to Jax Teller. Kozik didn't have a problem with Jax per se but he knew Jax's reputation with the ladies and he didn't want Sophie to be just another notch on Jax's belt.

As soon as Jax walked through the Clubhouse doors, Kozik was on his feet and swinging.

"Jesus, what the hell?" Jax yelled when Tig pulled Kozik off him.

"Stay away from my sister!" Kozik screamed in Jax's face.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked.

"She stayed the night with you?" Kozik demanded. "You fuckin' prick. That's my _sister_."

"Nothing happened!" Jax yelled. "She was freaked out because Kyle made a move on her and she wasn't comfortable with it."

"So she slept in your bed?" Kyle shot from his place safely behind the bar.

"She didn't sleep in my bed, asshole." Jax said wiping blood from his lip. "We were on the roof talking and we both fell asleep. It was completely innocent."

"Shit," Kozik ran a hand over his face. "Sorry, man. I thought you were tappin her."

"It's a'ight." Jax shrugged. "You got some faulty intel." Jax shot a death glare at Kyle.

"Jesus," Clay whispered as Kozik went outside to get some air. "This is why I told you to stay away from her."

"Kyle told him that she spent the night with me." Jax sighed. "I told him the truth, that it was completely innocent."

"Completely innocent?" Clay quirked an eyebrow at his step-son.

"You want me to go out there and tell him the truth?" Jax asked.

"No." Clay said. "I want everybody in Church, _now_! Tig, get Kozik."

"You hurt her, and I'll gut you myself." Happy snarled at Jax.

* * *

"I've asked you here because we have a little Mayan problem we need to squash." Clay said to the room when everybody was seated.

"What's the plan?" Tig asked.

"We're going to hit the Mayan warehouse tonight. Send a message and hopefully recover some of our hardware." Clay said.

"Who's going?" Opie asked.

"I want Otto, Tig, Happy, Jax, and you. Gonna need a big boom." Clay said. "Be ready to roll at 11:30."

* * *

"Jesus, Jax, what happened?" Sophie said taking in his busted lip as she carried groceries into the Clubhouse.

"Your brother. Kyle told him we were together." Jax said itching to get his hands on her but not wanting to tip off Kozik.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Sophie said.

"No problem, babe. I told him it wasn't what he thought it was. He cooled off." Jax said.

"Good." Sophie said a little deflated. "I, uh, got to put this in the kitchen."

"Hey," Jax said as Sophie stepped around him. "I got something to do around 11:30, shouldn't take too long."

"You want me to sneak in the back door?" She teased.

"It'll be unlocked." He smiled.

* * *

"You ready to do this?" Clay asked Opie when the explosives were in place.

"Yeah, you got everything out of there?" Opie asked.

"We just loaded the last of the guns." Jax said.

"What are you doing?" Somebody shouted. Gun shots rang out.

"Shit," Jax huffed as he pulled out his gun. "Stay here."

Jax slowly crept up the alleyway towards the man who yelled at them. The man cried out as he lunged at Jax and took him down. Fists were flying and then another gunshot as hot blood spattered Jax's face. He looked up to see Clay holding a gun.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Clay growled.

They all piled in the van and drove away. When they were clear of the blast zone, Opie hit the remote and detonated the explosives.

* * *

"Jesus, Jax." Sophie said quietly as she snuck into his room and seeing the blood.

"It's not me." Jax said. "Shit went sideways. Clay had to kill a guy."

"Today is not your day." Sophie said as she sat on the bed.

"This afternoon was pretty good and tonight just got a whole lot better." Jax grinned as he sat on the bed next to her. He leaned in to kiss her and she put a hand on his chest.

"You need to take a shower." She said as she took her lip between her teeth and led him to the bathroom by the hand.

* * *

Kyle smirked as he left the hallway having seen Sophie sneak into Jax's room. Tomorrow morning was going to be quite a show in the Clubhouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring off her body. It was dark and she was naked. Panic set in as she realized she had no idea where she was. She was panting for breath and looking for the nearest exit but it was so dark wherever she was. Arms like vice grips wrapped around her, causing her to panic more. She tried to fight back, to lash out but her arms were pinned under the arms of her attacker.

"Please," she said through tears. "Don't hurt me."

"Sophie," Jax said firmly. It was enough to snap Sophie back to reality and she realized she was in the Clubhouse, in Jax's bed. She collapsed into sobs against his chest as he stroked her hair and kissed her head. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"I didn't want him to do it, Jax. I didn't want him to…why did he do it?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, babe." Jax said rocking her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It never should have happened!" Sophie cried. "I should have been safe there!"

"Safe where, Soph?" Jax asked.

"At school! Aren't you supposed to be safe at school?" She asked burying her head against his neck.

"You should have been save there." Jax said softly. "Nobody should have been able to hurt you there."

"But he did!" Sophie sobbed. "He did hurt me. And nobody would believe me."

"Who did you tell?" Jax asked.

"The principal, my guidance counselor, my friends. Nobody would believe me." She said. "I even went to his boss!"

"What happened, Sophie?" Jax asked pulling her away so he could look in her eyes.

"I should have known, Jax." She whispered. "I knew I shouldn't be there."

"It's not your fault." Jax said sternly, his eyes boring into hers.

"But, I never got detention before." She said trying to maintain some composure. "He said I was smoking on school property so he gave me detention. And, I wasn't even smoking. I didn't even have cigarettes, Jax. I didn't smoke then."

"So he set you up?" Jax asked smoothing some hair away from her face.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded. "I was the only one there besides him. I tried screaming and fighting. I tried everything but he shoved me into that stupid marker tray on the bottom of the whiteboard. I told him to stop. I begged him. He laughed about me being a virgin and made fun of making me bleed. He said he was making me bleed like a real woman."

"Who was it, Sophie?" Jax asked as softly as he could, trying to cover the rage building in him.

"The school resource officer." Sophie whispered.

"Jesus," Jax growled. "I'm so sorry."

"Everybody just made it out to be that I had slept with him and was saying he raped me to get back at him for not leaving his wife." Sophie cried.

"It's not your fault." Jax said kissing her forehead. "They should have believed you." He shifted so he could use the wall to support his back as he cradled Sophie close and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Kyle said the next morning, "she's in there right now with him."

"Bullshit," Kozik replied. "Jax said nothing was going on between them."

"She snuck in last night. I saw her." Kyle said. "She's in there."

Kozik tried to play off what Kyle was saying but he was curious. He walked towards Jax's room with Kyle hot on his heels. Kozik's stomach dropped when he opened the door and he saw Jax sleeping with Sophie's head on his chest.

"What the hell is this?" Kozik yelled. Kyle couldn't help the self-satisfied smile that spread across his face. Both Sophie and Jax jumped at the rude awakening.

"Herman." Sophie said shocked.

"Don't 'Herman' me." Kozik snarled. "What the fuck are you doing in bed with him?"

"Sleeping?" Sophie asked trying to sound innocent.

"Jesus Christ, Sophie." Kozik said putting his hands on his hips. "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Kozik," Jax started, "it's not her fault."

"Oh, you want to go there?" Kozik shot at Jax. "You want to tell me that you seduced my seventeen year old sister?"

"It was a mutual thing." Sophie said.

"I don't care. It's over. _Now_." Kozik growled.

"Can we talk about this when I have some clothes on?" Sophie asked.

"You…you're na…fuck." Kozik choked. "Get dressed and get the fuck out of here. I leave you alone for a few days and you're already acting like a Goddamn crow eater."

"Watch your fuckin mouth." Jax snarled.

"What are you going to do about?" Kozik challenged him.

"Nothing!" Sophie cried. "Nobody is going to do anything. Please, just give a minute to get dressed, okay?"

"Fine," Kozik nodded slamming the door as he left.

"Fuck," Sophie sighed. "That's not how I wanted him to find out."

"This is going to be bad." Jax said as he pulled on some boxers, jeans, a t-shirt and his cut.

"Please, Jax, just let me talk to him." Sophie said as she threw on her clothes but it was too late. Jax was already angrily swaggering to the main room of the Clubhouse.

"You told me that you weren't banging my sister!" Kozik shouted as soon as Jax entered the room.

"You can't trust anything he says." Kyle said.

"Shut up." Jax snarled at Kyle. "Koz, I'm sorry I lied to you. But, I didn't know what to tell you."

"Tell me you love her." Kozik ground out between clenched teeth.

"I can't do that, man." Jax shook his head.

"So this is just like every other woman you take to bed?" Kyle asked.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sophie said immediately shoving Kyle when she entered the main room.

"What's your problem?" Kyle asked her pushing her back.

"Hey!" Kozik and Jax both yelled turning towards Kyle.

"Look, Herman, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd freak out. You've never been good at letting me make decisions." Sophie said turning towards her brother.

"That's because you make decisions like this!" Kozik said pointing at Jax.

"But it's my decision to make!" Sophie cried. "Would you rather I be with Kyle? Lord knows he wants me bad enough."

"I don't want you." Kyle said. "I don't like nasty skanks."

Sophie squealed and jumped out of the way as Jax and Herman both started throwing punches at Kyle.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clay shouted breaking up the fight.

"Kyle needs to learn some manners." Jax said.

"Morning!" Wendy chirped happily coming down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie demanded.

"I slept here last night." Wendy shrugged.

"I thought you would be on your way back to Nevada." Sophie said.

"I got a job at the Jelly Bean so I'm staying around. Hey, there's a party tonight, we should go." Wendy smiled at Sophie.

"I don't think so." Sophie said shaking her head.

"You mad at me?" Wendy asked.

"You ditched me for some random guy!" Sophie yelled. "Yeah, I'm a bit pissed."

"Whatever." Wendy huffed as she walked out of the Clubhouse.

"What did I tell you about this?" Clay snarled at Jax.

"He knew you were banging Sophie?" Kyle shouted.

"What's it matter to you?" Kozik growled at Kyle.

"I'm not 'banging' Sophie!" Jax yelled. "She's not a fuckin crow eater. Koz, man, look, I'm not in love with your sister but I like her, okay? I mean, I don't know where this is going but I'm not going to treat her like a crow eater or a hang around."

"You better not." Kozik snarked.

"We're getting to know each other. Yeah, I should have told you from the start but I wasn't sure how you'd handle it." Jax said.

"So, you want to, like, date my sister?" Kozik asked.

"If you promise not to rip my head off." Jax replied.

"Wait!" Sophie cried. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"I dunno, Jax." Kozik said. "I don't know that I like the idea of her dating an outlaw."

"Man, I can understand that. Let's get a drink." Jax said throwing an arm around Kozik's shoulder and leading him to the bar.

"What if you hurt her and then I have to kill you?" Kozik asked.

"Not gonna happen." Jax replied.

"Un-freakin-believable." Sophie said stomping out of the Clubhouse.

"Problem?" Gemma asked.

"Just my brother and your son deciding what's best for me." Sophie huffed.

"Men, especially bikers, tend to think they know what's best for us." Gemma smiled.

"Um, Gem, I have a favor to ask you." Sophie said nerviously.

"Okay." Gemma said.

"I need to…I, um, sort of need to get on birth control." Sophie said blushing.

Gemma threw her arm around the younger woman. "I can arrange that."

* * *

Kyle glowered between the two women laughing in the parking lot and the two men throwing back drinks. This was not going the way it was supposed to. Kozik was supposed to have beaten Jax into a bloody heap. Kyle was just going to have to show Sophie that he was the better man for her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, you seen your brother?" Tig asked as he hugged Sophie a couple of hours later.

"Last I saw him he was working out my dowry with Jax." Sophie replied.

"You're worth at least three chickens and a goat." Tig said.

"Maybe even a horse." Happy grinned, giving her a hug.

"Did you just say she was worth whores?" Tig asked.

"Horse. _Horse_." Happy repeated.

"Tig, you need to get your mind out of the gutter." Sophie laughed.

"That's the only place it knows, baby girl." Tig shot back as he and Happy walked towards the Clubhouse.

"Where you been?" Otto asked coming up behind her.

"I had some stuff I needed to take care of." Sophie shrugged.

"Your brother was looking for you. He wanted to know what you're doing tomorrow." Otto said.

"Let him know I'm going apartment shopping." Sophie said as she walked towards the TM office.

* * *

"Ran into Soph outside." Otto said joining Jax, Happy, Tig, and Kozik at the bar. "She said she was going apartment shopping tomorrow."

"Told you assholes." Tig said downing a shot. "I told you she'd be itching to be on her own."

"What's tomorrow?" Jax asked.

"Sophie's birthday." Kozik replied.

"We gotta do something for her." Otto said. "She's officially an adult. We could have a party here for her."

"No!" Happy, Tig, and Kozik said together. Jax and Otto looked at them like they'd all just said they were going to get married.

"Sophie doesn't celebrate her birthday." Happy said.

"She thinks it's cursed." Tig said.

"It kinda is." Kozik said. "Something bad_ always_ happens on her birthday."

"Would it be rude if I avoided her tomorrow?" Tig asked.

"Kind of." Jax said.

"I mean, I know she doesn't mean it but I've been lucky so far. I don't want this to be my year, man. I mean…shit, it's going to be my year, I just know it. It's been nice knowing you guys." Tig said downing a shot.

"You guys are being a little over dramatic." Otto said.

"You'll see." Kozik said. "I love Soph but her birthday is fuckin' cursed."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday is tomorrow?" Jax asked catching up with Sophie around closing time.

"It's just another day in the year." Sophie shrugged tucking her hands in her back pockets. "No big deal."

"It is a big deal. You're going to officially be an adult. We could go get married tomorrow…I mean, you know if that was a place we were at that point in our…I'm just sayin." Jax huffed.

"Trust me, Jax," Sophie smiled, "it's better to just treat it as any other day. Three years ago, everybody forgot it was my birthday and _nothing_ bad happened. Every other year, something bad happens."

"What if I promise to make it a special birthday?" Jax asked throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"If it means that much to you, you can come with me to find an apartment." Sophie said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Oh yeah? A little love nes…I mean…" Jax blushed.

"You are so cute when you trip over yourself." Sophie giggled.

"Gee, thanks." Jax rolled his eyes.

"Awww, you poor thing." Sophie said kissing him quickly.

"Mmm, again." He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"That good?" Sophie asked when she came up for air.

"I think it just made things worse." He grinned as he took her mouth with his again.

"Oh, come on, man! I do not want to see that!" Kozik cried.

"She's going to choke on his tongue." Tig said as he, Kozik, and Happy approached the bikes. Jax kept kissing Sophie but made a show of flipping off his brothers.

"I hope you know birth control doesn't kick in that quickly," Gemma called as she walked to her car. She grinned as the two lovers broke apart; smiling like fools at each other.

"What's she talking about?" Jax asked Sophie. Sophie looked at Kozik.

"I have no idea." Sophie shrugged.

"See you later?" Jax asked.

"I'll be around." Sophie grinned. She waved at the guys as she walked to the truck she was still using.

* * *

"Your mom made that joke about birth control today because she took me to get on the pill." Sophie said as she ran her fingers through Jax's hair later that night.

"Really?" Jax asked stroking her cheek.

"I figured that since this appears to be a regular thing, we should probably take more precautions besides just a condom." Sophie said.

"You bet your ass this is a regular thing." Jax said rolling on top of her. She could tell he was already gearing up for round two.

"Yeah and I didn't think your mom wanted to be a grandma any time soon." Sophie giggled as Jax nuzzled her neck.

"You should ask her. She'd probably tell you differently." Jax said as he let his hands roam over her body.

"And we're not ready to be parents." Sophie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not yet but we can have fun practicing." Jax said before kissing her.

"Were you ready with Tara?" Sophie asked. Jax immediately went still.

"I'm trying to have sex with you and you want to talk about my ex-girlfriend?" Jax asked.

"I'm just curious." Sophie replied. "It's not like I cockblocked you forever."

"No," Jax said smoothing some hair away from Sophie's forehead. "I wasn't ready to have a kid with Tara."

"If she hadn't left…"Sophie started.

"But she did leave." Jax sighed. "She's gone and now you're here. That's all matters."

* * *

"I don't know, Sophie." Jax said shaking his head.

"It's perfect!" Sophie argued. They were in a perfectly sized one bedroom apartment.

"The locks look like a monkey could pick them." Jax huffed.

"See? It's perfect. When you forget your keys I know you'll be able to get in." Sophie said causing the real estate agent to snort out laughter that she had tried to contain.

"Ha ha." Jax groused.

"I'm signing the lease." Sophie said.

"I don't like it." Jax said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on. You'll be here to protect me, right?" Sophie asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"The minute you are moved in, I am putting better locks on that door." Jax said.

"Fine with me." Sophie smiled.

* * *

"So, Sophie found a place?" Gemma asked Jax as he walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "Kozik's signing paperwork with her right now."

"You don't sound too happy." Gemma replied.

"The front door seems pretty flimsy. I don't like the thought of her being so far away in case something happens." Jax said leaning against the counter.

"Would you rather she move into the Clubhouse?" Gemma snarked at her son.

"It would be preferable. At least she'd be safe there." Jax snarked back.

"I guess you're just going to have to stay there to make sure nothing happens." Gemma said. "It's about time you moved into an actual place instead of that room at the Clubhouse."

"Ma, we've been together for two days. It's not like we're ready to move in together." Jax groused.

"Well, whatever." Gemma shrugged. "You could have the prospect, what's his name, Jam? stay with her."

"It's Juice, Mom. And she wouldn't put up with having a prospect following her around." Jax shook his head.

"It'll be fine, baby." Gemma said.

* * *

"What do you have for me, Wendy?" Kyle asking pulling the bag of crank just out of Wendy's reach.

"Come on, Kyle. Just give me the stuff." Wendy said as sweat poured down her face. She was shaking and sick to her stomach. She needed a fix and bad.

"Not until you give me what you owe me." Kyle grinned. He liked the power he had over her.

"She signed a lease on an apartment. One of Oswald's places on Fifth. Juice didn't say what number as he was throwing my bag at me and kicking me out of the Clubhouse." Wendy spat. "I have no way of getting info for you now."

"Sure you do. You'll be my invited guest from now on." Kyle smirked handing her the bag she longed for. "You get back into her good graces and I'll have all of the info I need."

* * *

"Hey, I heard you got an apartment." Wendy smiled at Sophie the next morning at the TM lot.

"Yeah," Sophie said shortly.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I acted like a complete flake. I shouldn't have done that to you…or to Juice. Can you forgive me?" Wendy asked her lower lip quivering.

"Of course I can." Sophie said hugging Wendy.

"Great! My friend Liza is coming into town tonight. We should all go out." Wendy suggested.

"I can't tonight." Sophie said shaking her head. "I have to get back to my place to be sure that all of the furniture Gemma sent over is delivered and I have to unpack."

"You'll have time later tonight, though." Wendy protested.

"Jax and I have plans." Sophie said. "Maybe some other time."

"Sounds good." Wendy waved as she walked off.

"What was that about?" Herman asked walking up to his sister.

"She was apologizing for flaking on me." Sophie shrugged.

"You know she's trouble, right?" Herman asked his baby sister.

"You and every other guy on this lot don't have to tell me that every time she walks in here." Sophie sighed.

"I'm going to though." Herman said. "She's nothing but trouble. She's strung out."

"Then she needs a friend to help her instead of another person turning their backs on her." Sophie huffed.

"You cannot save her, Sophie." Herman said, wishing his sister would understand.

"I can try." Sophie said as she walked away.

* * *

"Jesus," Sophie sighed as she walked into the Chapel to see Tig lying on his stomach on the Redwood table, "what the fuck happened to you?"

"Fuckin' bitch went crazy and bit me in the ass!" Tig cried. "I told you it was my year!" He shouted at Otto. "Didn't I tell you it was my year?"

"I can patch ya up," Chibs said, "if you quit bitchin."

"I can stitch him up." Sophie replied. "I've been stitching up this man's ass for years."

"That's true, she has." Tig said. "And since it's her fault I'm in this mess to begin with, she can do the dirty work."

"Um, who said 'Happy birthday, baby girl' this morning? Yeah, that was all you, Tigger. You knew what you were stepping in." Sophie said as Chibs gathered the supplies she'd need to patch up Tig.

"I didn't think I'd get bit in the ass!" Tig cried.

"You always get bit in the ass. This is not new." Sophie said.

"True," Tig shrugged. "At least give me good drugs."

"We'll see what they have." Sophie replied.

* * *

"You know the plan, right, Liza?" Wendy asked her friend.

"Yeah, I know the plan. Get Jax Teller in bed so that Kyle can catch them and he can be there for Stacy." Liza shrugged. Wendy knew this had to work. Liza was one of the most beautiful girls Wendy knew. Liza was nineteen, big blue eyes, long dark hair. Wendy thought Liza's tits were a little small but Wendy didn't think Jax was that picky.

"Sophie. Not Stacy." Wendy huffed.

"Right, Sophie, whatever." Liza replied. "I just need to get him in bed."

"Yes," Wendy said. "We're going to meet Kyle for the after Church party in about half an hour."

"Okay," Liza shrugged. She really didn't give a shit about what Wendy wanted her to do as long as Wendy kept supplying the good stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I help you?" Juice asked the pretty girl who seemed to be lost at the after Church party.

"I'm looking for Jax." She said as she shyly played with her hair.

"Of course you are." Juice sighed. "He's not here. He's over at his girlfriend's place."

"Oh." Liza smiled at him. "His loss then."

"I guess." Juice smiled at her. The smile fell off his face when he saw Wendy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a guest." Wendy shrugged. "I see you met Liza. Liza, this is _Juice_."

"Hi, Juice." Liza smiled at him again.

"You're supposed to be looking for Jax." Wendy snarled.

"He's at his girlfriend's." Liza shrugged. Juice glared at Wendy as he threw his arm around Liza's shoulders and led her off into the crowd.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" Sophie asked as Jax walked through her door.

"I told you I was going to put a new lock on your door." Jax said as he put the hardware store bag down on the table.

"You can do that tomorrow." Sophie replied from the couch. "I'm too tired to deal with that shit tonight."

"I can't believe you unpacked all of this stuff in one day." Jax shook his head.

"I just wanted to get everything done. Now, it's all done and I don't have to worry about it." Sophie shrugged.

"You're going to be feelin it tomorrow, babe." He said sitting beside her.

"Is that all I'm goin to be feelin tomorrow?" Sophie grinned saucily at him.

"Not if you want it to be." Jax grinned back.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Sophie asked the next morning as she walked into the Clubhouse looking for Otto.

"Nah, I'm just waitin' for Juice." Liza replied.

"Oh," Sophie nodded.

"You lookin for somebody?" Liza asked as she took another sip of coffee.

"Otto." Sophie said.

"I don't know who that is." Liza replied.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sophie asked.

"Not at all. You seem to be more at home here than I am." Liza shrugged.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you around but I've only been around here for about a month." Sophie replied.

"I just got here yesterday." Liza said.

"Well, welcome to Charming." Sophie smiled.

"Thanks." Liza replied.

"Sophie," Sophie said holding out her hand.

"Oh shit," Liza smiled, "you're Sophie? I'm Liza." She shook Sophie's hand.

"Do I know you?" Sophie asked.

"No, I'm friends with Wendy." Liza said.

"Oh," Sophie said pulling back a little.

"Yeah, she wanted me to fuck your man last night." Liza said.

"What?" Sophie said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know something about me sleeping with your boyfriend and you finding out so some guy named Kyle could pick up the pieces." Liza shrugged.

"Nice." Sophie shook her head.

"Don't worry," Liza said. "I like Juice too much to do that."

"If you hurt him, I will pimp slap you into next week." Sophie said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Liza said.

"And stay away from Jax." Sophie said.

"Not a problem, sweetie. I'm not interested." Liza replied.

"Good." Sophie said pushing up off the bar stool. "I have to get to work."

* * *

"Hey," Jax said as he caught Sophie leaving the Clubhouse. He could tell she was pissed. "What's up?"

"I'm going to kill Kyle and Wendy." Sophie growled.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"Apparently, Wendy wanted her friend Liza to sleep with you last night." Sophie said.

"What? Why?" Jax asked anger rising in him.

"Because then I could find you with her and Kyle could step in to pick up the pieces." Sophie said.

"Jesus Christ," Jax huffed. "This is getting way out of control."

"Just a little bit." Sophie said. "This shit with Kyle is getting way out of hand."

"I'll handle it." Jax said kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Wendy said walking up to Sophie in the parking lot. "Everything okay?"

Sophie slugged Wendy in the nose with everything she had, loving the feel of Wendy's nose crunching under her fist.

"What the hell?" Wendy screamed as blood poured out of her nose.

"Everything is _fine_." Sophie ground out. "You stay out of the Clubhouse and you stay the hell away from me and Jax. You understand?"

"Soph, everything okay?" Otto called out.

"Everything's _fine_!" Sophie repeated shaking out her sore hand.

"You can't keep me away from the Clubhouse." Wendy said menacingly. "I'm with Kyle now."

"Good, then you keep him the fuck away from me after Jax kicks his ass." Sophie replied.

"You're going to regret this." Wendy promised.

"Remember, bad shit happens to junkie whores." Sophie said walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Otto asked when Sophie joined him in the garage.

"Stupid bitch tried to get her friend to sleep with Jax so that Kyle could be knight in shining armor." Sophie explained.

"What?" Otto asked.

"Yeah." Sophie said. "This Kyle shit is getting way out of hand."

"I'll handle it." Otto said through clenched teeth.

"That's what Jax said." Sophie said. "I think it's handled…where are you going?" She asked when Otto walked off towards the office.

"I have to talk to Clay." Otto said.

"Problem, VP?" Clay asked when Otto slammed the door closed to the office.

"Kyle's getting out of hand, man." Otto said.

"What do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"He tried to set Jax up last night to get busted for cheating on Sophie." Otto said. "He planned to step in and comfort her."

"Jesus," Clay said.

"I thought you two talked to him." Gemma said.

"I did." Otto said.

"Obviously he didn't listen." Clay replied.

"Jax is going to handle it." Otto said.

"It's his shit." Clay said. "I'll let him handle it."

* * *

As soon as Kyle walked through the Clubhouse doors, he knew he was in trouble. Jax was waiting for him and he had murder in his eyes.

"Guys from Tacoma leave?" Kyle asked.

"Early this morning." Jax smiled devilishly.

"Too bad I missed them." Kyle said.

"Yeah, it probably is." Jax said walking towards him. "I bet Kozik would have loved to have heard that you set me up to cheat on his baby sister."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Don't play stupid with me." Jax replied. "Wendy told Sophie everything."

"Shit, man, I just wanted to get Sophie to like me." Kyle said.

"That's not going to happen." Jax said. "You stay away from her."

"That's going to be kind of hard when she's here and I have to be here." Kyle smiled trying to break the tension.

Jax smashed his fist into Kyle's face. He was ready to jump on Kyle as Kyle fell to the ground but Opie had wrapped Jax in his big arms and held him back.

"Stay away from her. I won't tell you again." Jax ground out.

* * *

Sophie signed later that night when there was a knock at her door. "I told you the old lock would have better when you forgot your keys." She groused as she opened the door. "Shit." Kyle was standing outside her door with a murderous look on his face. Sophie tried to slam the door shut in his face just as he went to grab her. She heard bone crunch in the door and Kyle screamed.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed as he stormed into her apartment.

"You need to leave before Jax gets here." Sophie said holding her hands in front of her.

"He'll be too late." Kyle said. Sophie tried to gage whether she could make it to the bedroom and lock the door. She took off running but Kyle tackled her. Sophie felt the carpet burn into her chin. Kyle flipped her over and back handed her across the face.

"No!" Sophie screamed fighting back as best she can, her fists connecting wherever they could. Kyle went to put a hand over her mouth but she bit down until her teeth met and she ripped the chunk of flesh away from his hand.

Kyle let out a roar of pain. "I am going to kill you!"

Sophie used his position to her advantage and kicked him in the chest sending Kyle backwards off of her. She scrambled onto her feet and propelled herself into her the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Soph?" Jax called pulling a gun out of one his shoulder holsters when he noticed the door was open. "Sophie?" He called louder noticing the blood on the carpet. He heard the lock on the bedroom door tumble.

"Jax?" Sophie called back.

"What the hell happened?" He asked taking in the blood on her shirt and the bruise forming on her cheek. He rushed to her and pulled her against his chest.

"Kyle showed up." She panted against him.

"This is over." Jax clenched his jaw. "He's dead."

"Wait," Sophie cried grabbing his arm as he turned to leave the apartment. "Not tonight. Please, Jax."

Jax pushed his anger to back of his mind. He went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Otto's number.

"Yeah?" Otto answered.

"Kyle just showed up at Sophie's apartment." Jax spat.

"Motherfucker." Otto growled. "I'm going to fuck him up."

"I think Sophie took care of that." Jax said.

"That's my girl." Otto replied. Jax could hear the grin in his voice. "How do we handle this?"

"We take it to Church." Jax said. "I want him dead but that's too easy. I want him gone."

"Ex-communicated?" Otto asked.

"It's better than killing him." Jax said.

"That could be dangerous." Otto said.

"If it goes there, I'll deal with it." Jax promised.

"I'm behind you, brother. Whatever you want to do." Otto said.

"Thanks." Jax said hanging up. "What happened?" He grabbed Sophie's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"He hit me." Sophie said letting Jax undress her. She knew that he was taking care of her and not doing it for a sexual purpose. "When he tackled me in the hall, he tried to put his hand over my mouth so I bit him. I took a good chunk out of his hand."

"You bit him?" Jax asked turning on the shower so she could get cleaned up.

"It's what Tig would have done." She said. Jax couldn't help but laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me." Jax said pulling her into the shower. He placed a kiss on her head. "Hey," he whispered. She turned to look at him. "This will all be over soon. I promise." She nodded and let him wrap her in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come, sit down." Clay said as Jax neared the Chapel the next morning. Otto was in his usual chair to the left of Clay.

"Where's Kyle?" Jax asked taking a seat.

"Gone," Clay sighed. "Thirty day rehab center. I talked to him earlier."

"You _talked_ to him?" Jax demanded.

"This thing between you and him, what he did to Sophie, it's personal, Jax." Otto replied. "I want to beat the fuck out of him as much as you do but we both know that his actions aren't Club related."

"Would you say the same thing if he'd gone after Luann?" Jax asked.

"It doesn't matter." Clay said. "I talked to Kyle and not just about the Sophie thing. I talked to him about his attitude towards Club officers, his laziness, and how it appears that he's not willing to pull his weight. He agreed that he'd lost sight of the real reason he joined SAMCRO. We all know he gets ten feet tall and bullet proof when he drinks; thinks he can take on anybody. I have his word that he's not going to go near Sophie when he gets out."

"Yeah, his word means _a lot_." Jax said sarcastically.

"He goes near your girl again I can't stop you from laying a beat down. All I can do is tell you that on a Club level we can't do anything. If we punished every guy who disrespected somebody's old lady, we'd have nobody left. And that includes you." Clay pointed at Jax.

"Whose old lady have I disrespected?" Jax asked.

"Mine." Clay replied.

"That's different. She's my mother." Jax shot back.

"Still, same principle. We can't punish guys on a Club level for this personal shit. If Kyle so much as looks at Sophie sideways when he comes back, you can handle it any way you want short of putting a bullet in his brain." Clay said.

"How's Sophie?" Otto asked.

Jax shook his head. "She didn't sleep at all last night."

"She did some damage to Kyle, though." Otto laughed. "Nice chunk out of his hand."

"Tig taught her well." Clay said.

"Yeah." Jax deadpanned.

"Slow day at the garage today." Clay replied. "I got a meeting with Cacuzza in a couple of hours. Take the day."

"Yeah." Jax repeated pushing himself up out of his seat.

"Hey," Otto said. "You take care of our girl."

Jax left without saying a word.

* * *

"You don't look happy." Sophie observed when Jax walked through the door to her apartment.

"Kyle's in rehab for a month. After that he comes back to the Sons like nothing ever happened." Jax shook his head. Sophie held her hand out to him from the couch. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he sat down next to her.

"I don't pretend to understand how all of this works but I'm sure Clay had a reason for making the decision he did." Sophie said.

"Yeah. I guess." Jax shrugged. "He said that if Kyle does anything when he gets back, I have permission to beat the hell out of him."

"Good." Sophie said.

"Although, Otto says you did a pretty good job of that already." Jax grinned.

Sophie grimaced. "I found the chunk of his hand in the hallway."

"That's kind of gross, babe." Jax replied.

"You're telling me." She shrugged.

"I wish I could take care of this the right way." Jax said running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe you won't have to. Maybe Kyle really will clean up his act." Sophie smiled.

"Yeah and maybe I'll grow another cock." Jax groused.

"That might be interesting." Sophie giggled.

"Come on," Jax said standing up. "Let's go take a nap. I'm exhausted."

* * *

"We got a new proposal from Cacuzza today." Clay said during Church that night. "He's willing to up our take for the guns _if_ we start producing more and faster."

"Our assemblers are working as fast as they can." Piney said from the chair to Clay's right.

"We may have to bring in more. This is a great earning opportunity for us." Clay replied. "For another 50k, they want us to do protection detail when they move some of their guns into Nevada."

"The mob wants Son protection?" Jax asked.

"It'll help keep the other families off their backs." Clay responded.

"And it'll put the other families in a position to retaliate against SAMCRO." Opie pointed out.

Almost as if on cue, bullets came slamming through the walls of the Clubhouse. The shooting seemed to go on forever. Once it was quiet, Jax burst through the Chapel doors.

"Sophie, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said holding on to Liza.

"Let's move!" Clay said as the guys ran for their bikes to pursue the truck they saw on the security cams from inside the clubhouse.

* * *

"Holy, hot cop." Liza said as she and Sophie sat on the picnic table a little later.

"Damn," Sophie whispered as she took in the new Charming PD officer. He was a couple of inches shorter than Jax. This cop had blonde hair and blue eyes kind of like Jax only this cop's hair was much shorter.

"Can I help you?" Sophie asked approaching the cop.

"Pete O'Malley." The cop smiled shaking Sophie's hand. "Got a call about some gunshots."

"You must be new." Sophie smiled back.

"Yeah, just started last week." His smile was enchanting.

"Well, there were no gunshots." Sophie replied. "Some of the guys decided to shoot off fireworks."

"Really?" He said suddenly serious. "There are an awful lot of holes in that building for it to be fireworks."

"Man, you really are new." Sophie giggled. "Those have been there for years."

"I didn't notice them before." Pete said.

"Why would you? You haven't been to the shop before. Not like you can see those holes from the street." Sophie shot him her best smile.

"What happened to your face?" Pete asked.

"Got into a little fight with one of the girls. Nothing too serious." Sophie said.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, be sure to call." Pete smiled as he got back into his car.

"Yeah." Sophie gave him a little wave.

"Damn," Liza said when Sophie rejoined her.

"I'll say." Sophie said.

"Guys aren't going to be happy that the cops were sniffing around." Liza sighed.

"That's why you always tell the cops that it was fireworks." Sophie shrugged.

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to get something up. Also, it may seem a little disjointed but I promise that this is going somewhere.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey," Jax said as he walked up to Sophie when he returned from trying to catch the shooters. "Cops been here?"

"Yeah." Sophie nodded. "You catch the guys who did this?"

"Nah, they got a pretty good head start." Jax shook his head. "What'd you tell Unser?"

"Unser didn't show up." Sophie replied. "A new guy came by. Told him it was fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Jax quirked an eyebrow. "And he bought that?"

"It might have had something to do with the fact that he was flirting with your girlfriend." Liza smiled as she kissed Juice on the cheek.

"A new cop was flirting with you?" Jax asked.

"Maybe a little. Let me tell ya, he's a good lookin' guy but he's no Jax Teller." Sophie grinned.

"Oh, now that is all sorts of wrong." Bobby said walking by Jax and Sophie.

"It worked and he's gone." Otto said clapping a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"He'll probably come back lookin for Sophie's number." Liza giggled as Juice pulled her towards the Clubhouse.

"Let him try." Sophie said wrapping her arms around Jax's neck. "He won't get it."

"That's right he won't." Jax smiled before kissing her.

* * *

"Hey, Jax." A blonde croweater smiled and pressed up against him.

"Hey," Jax didn't return her smile. He tried to push past her. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was take a shower and curl up next to Sophie.

"You look a little tense." She cooed at him. "Need a massage?"

"No, he does not need a massage." Sophie growled. Jax tried to hide his grin.

"I didn't hear him say that." The croweater scoffed.

"_I'm_ saying it." Sophie said getting in the croweater's face.

"Please." The croweater laughed. "It's not like Jax is off the market."

"Jackson is _very_ off the market." Sophie growled.

"You think you can keep him satisfied, honey?" the croweater giggled.

"I've been doing a pretty good job of it so far." Sophie replied.

"Well, no worries." The croweater shrugged. "I'll just wait until you aren't around to interfere."

"You come near my man again and I will knock your ass into the next time zone." Sophie promised.

"Just because you spread your legs for him doesn't make you a bad bitch." The croweater snarled.

Sophie slammed her fist into the croweater's jaw, sending the slut crashing to the floor. It was that moment that Jax knew in his heart that he was going to marry this girl. First, he was going to fuck her senseless because that had turned him on to no end.

"No, _that_ makes me a bad bitch." Sophie growled over the croweater. Jax grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her back towards his room.

* * *

Jax had his head thrown back against his pillows as Sophie rode him hard and fast.

"Oh, God, Jax." She moaned. "I can't." He knew that was code for her being close. He pushed a finger against her clit and rubbed hard until he felt her convulse around him. He slammed into her a few times before his own release consumed him. She collapsed against his chest panting.

"You're going to have to go dress shopping pretty soon." Jax grinned as she rolled off him and snuggled against his side.

"Dress shopping?" Sophie grimaced. "Why?"

"I need a date for Opie and Donna's wedding." Jax replied.

"Can't I wear a nice pair of slacks? I mean, really? A dress?" Sophie asked.

"You going to wear slacks to our wedding?" Jax teased.

"Our wedding?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'd like to wait a few years if that's okay with you." He said seriously.

"Jax, we haven't even been together that long. I mean, I didn't even know if we were actually together or if this was just some fling." She said.

"This is more than a fling, Soph." He said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. And, yeah, it's more than okay with me if we wait a while before we get married. I mean, I'm only eighteen for crying out loud. I'd like to live a little before being tied down to you." She giggled.

"Being tied down? You make it sound like torture." Jax grinned.

"Well, being married to you probably won't be so bad." She played with the hair on his chin.

"Are you kidding? Being married to me will be glorious."

"Oh yeah. Being married to a ladies man has always been my dream." She teased.

"Well, I'm only one lady's man now." He said.

"That's right you are." Sophie said kissing him.

"Yep. I'd hate for Kozik to cut my balls off if I step out of line." Jax quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That would mean no kids for you." Sophie grimaced.

"Can you imagine little half-Jax, half-Sophie's running around?" Jax asked.

"Adoption. We're definitely adopting." Sophie nodded.

"Can't." Jax said feigning sadness. "Got to keep the Teller gene pool alive."

"Oh, yes, because it's so damn spectacular." Sophie said.

"Exactly." Jax said kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

"Hey, Jax," Juice said quietly the next morning. Jax groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry to bother you but we have a situation."

"What is it?" Jax snarked.

"Tacoma called. Clubhouse was attacked about ten minutes ago." Juice replied. Jax felt Sophie stiffen in his arms.

"Everybody okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everybody's whole." Juice said. "Clay wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Jax said. He and Sophie pulled some clothes on and headed out to the main room.

"We're going up there to provide reinforcements." Clay said without hesitation.

"Of course," Otto nodded. "You want to go?" he nodded at Sophie.

"Um," Sophie said wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't. I'm not welcome in the Clubhouse."

"Dognut will make an exception in this case." Clay promised.

"No, no, everybody's okay, right? I'll just be in the way. It's probably better that I stay here." Sophie said. "Just take care of my guys, okay?"

"Of course, darlin." Otto said kissing her forehead.

Jax pulled Sophie to the side. "You can come with us if you want."

"It's not a good idea, Jax. The guy that attacked me…if he finds out I'm back in Tacoma, there's no telling what he'll do. I practically had to hide in the Clubhouse after the attack. You don't need to be worrying about that on top of retaliation. I'll be fine here. Just tell Herman, Tig, and Happy that I send my love." She sighed.

"I will." He nodded before giving her a quick kiss.

"Be careful." She said to everybody getting ready to head out.

"Always," Otto grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're all whole?" Clay asked shaking hands with Dognut.

"Yeah, they weren't trying to hurt or kill anybody. They hit us very early in the morning when most of the Clubhouse was empty." Dognut replied.

"Hey, where's Soph?" Kozik asked Jax as they bro hugged.

"She didn't want to be in the way." Jax replied. "She told me to tell you, Tig, and Happy that she sends her love."

"Sounds about right." Kozik nodded. "She always thought she was more of a burden than she ever was."

"What do we know about who's behind this?" Clay asked as they moved into the Clubhouse.

"Aztecas." Kozik replied. "They're an offshoot of the Mayans."

"Why would they have a problem with the Sons?" Opie asked.

"We had a little run in with them a few days ago. I refuse to acknowledge their bullshit MC. They're nothing but a bunch of teenage punks that are being used to mule drugs into the local schools." Dognut explained.

"Who's doing the muling?" Jax asked.

"We got intel that Rodrigo Hernandez, the so-called president of Aztecas, has recruited five or six juniors from the local high school." Kozik said.

"Intel from who?" Clay asked.

"He'll be here shortly." Dognut said. "He's a good guy." He walked off to have a private word with Clay.

"You trust this guy?" Jax asked Kozik.

"I've known him for years. In fact, he tried to prospect about two years ago but isn't Sons material. He stayed with it for about six months before I finally had to tell him that he just wasn't going to make it." Kozik shrugged. "He's been a friend of the club's though and has been giving us intel on what young blood is being recruited in to local gangs. Here he is," Kozik tipped his chin at the cop car that pulled in to the garage's parking lot.

"A cop?" Opie asked. "You tried to patch in a cop?"

"Relax. He didn't get a job as a cop until _after_ he was told he wouldn't be able to patch in." Kozik shook his head. "Tacoma's not that stupid."

"Full house." The cop said walking up to Kozik. Kozik introduced the cop to the visiting members.

"Brian Jorlynn, here," Kozik indicated the police officer standing next to him, "has great intel on the dangers to SAMTAC."

"Except for the clubhouse shooting." Piney groused.

"That's not on me. Nobody's said dick about going after the Clubhouse. Must not have been passed on to the younger guys." Brian shook his head. "Hernandez doesn't tell his recruits much until they prove their spot on the roster."

"So you think it was officers?" Kozik asked.

"Had to be. Kids haven't said anything." Brian shook his head.

"You keep talking about kids." Jax pointed out.

"I'm the resource officer for the high school." Brian explained.

Jax went still, questions bouncing around in his skull. "You had that position long?"

"About a year and a half." Brian smiled.

"So, you were there when Kozik's sister went there?" Jax summoned everything he had so that he wouldn't lose his cool.

"Sophie?" Brian replied. "Yeah, I was there when she was there. I even had to put her in detention once or twice."

Jax felt bile rise in his throat and had to walk away from the group. He could barely contain his rage and it would have been too easy for him to plunge his KABAR into Brian's gut and let him bleed out.

"You okay, bro?" Otto asked him. "Looks like you don't like our new friend."

"Our new friend isn't a friend at all." Jax groused.

"You wanna share the reason why?" Otto asked.

"How much do you know about Sophie's time here?" Jax asked.

"I know she was attacked somehow." Otto said.

"Yeah," Jax nodded, "that prick gave her detention _once_. And the only reason he did that was so that he could rape her."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Otto demanded clenching his fists.

"That's why she didn't want to come up here. She said she had to hide in the Clubhouse afterwards." Jax huffed.

"I'm going to kill that miserable fuck." Otto spat.

"Can't kill him without telling Kozik and Dognut why we want him dead." Jax shook his head. "I'm not going to be the one that tells Kozik his baby sister was raped in her high school."

"_In_ the high school?" Otto balked. Jax nodded his head in answer. "Jesus," Otto shook his head. "Is there anything we can do?"

"She tried going to the principal and this asshole's boss. Nobody would believe her." Jax said putting his hands on his hips.

"Fuck." Otto huffed. "What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do until Sophie comes clean with Kozik." Jax said.

"Shit," Otto said. "Let's get this shit dealt with so we can get back to Charming."

* * *

"This is so lame." Sophie huffed. She was sitting in the main room of the Clubhouse with Juice and one of the more seasoned members who was too old to go on long runs anymore, Doc.

"I hate when it's this quiet." Juice said, his head propped on his hand. "There's nothing to do."

"Sometimes, my young charges, you have to make your own trouble." Doc said before downing a shot of tequila.

"Trouble in Charming? Please, there's no trouble to get into that doesn't include using a gun." Sophie shook her head.

"We could go make fun of the hookers." Juice suggested.

"There're hookers in Charming?" Sophie asked.

"Um, _yeah_, duh." Juice replied.

"I wonder how much I could make off pimping you." Sophie shot at him.

"There are no male hookers in Charming." Juice said.

"What about drag queen hookers?" Sophie asked.

"No," Juice replied.

"We will have a corner on the market!" Sophie exclaimed.

"You want me to dress up in drag?" Juice asked.

"I would pay to see that." Doc laughed.

"I don't have anything that would fit you. I'm going shopping tomorrow and I'm going to make you walk Main Street." Sophie said.

"I'm going to have to get incredibly drunk." Juice nodded.

"I plan on it!" Sophie giggled as Doc picked up the ringing bar phone.

"It's for you," he said to Sophie handing her the handset.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You need a cell phone." Jax said.

"I'll take that into consideration. How're things in Tacoma?" Sophie asked.

"They're okay. Some of the guys are going to be coming back with us for a week." Jax said.

"Why?"

"Shit up here is really sideways and the plan is make it look like the Sons have taken off." Jax explained.

"When will you guys be back?" Sophie asked.

"Day after tomorrow." Jax said.

"Good. We're going crazy with you guys gone." Sophie smiled.

"You miss me?" Jax teased.

"More than you know." She said back.

"I gotta go. Bye, babe." He said.

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Jax," Opie said the next morning, nudging a sleeping Jax with his foot. "We're rollin out in twenty, brother."

"I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" Jax groused cracking open an eye.

"Dog's wife was threatened last night. He wants to move some of the higher members' families out today." Opie explained.

"Shit, okay." Jax huffed.

Fifteen minutes later Jax was putting his helmet on when he noticed Brian Jorlynn getting into the driver's seat of one of the vans that some of the old ladies were riding in.

"What's he doin?" Jax asked tipping his chin at Brian.

"He's goin' with us." Dognut shrugged.

"Why?" Otto demanded.

"We need somebody to drive van and I trust him." Dog replied.

"Jesus," Jax whispered as he mounted his bike getting ready for the ride back to Charming. He wasn't looking forward to this asshole being near Sophie again.


	14. Chapter 14

Jax pulled into the TM lot. It was quiet but that was to be expected since it was after midnight. He forced himself to tamp down the disappointment he felt that Sophie wasn't there to greet him. They hadn't been together a week yet and he was acting a fool. He shook his head and starting taking off his helmet. He'd missed her in the short time he'd been gone and he really wanted to give her a heads up that her attacker would be in Charming for a bit. He hoped that it would convince her to talk to her brother so they could get rid of this creep. Until then, Jax's plan was to keep her as far away from TM as possible. A small smile crept across his face. He could hear Sophie, he just couldn't see her.

"…X, Y, Z." Sophie sang at the top of her lungs. "Uhn." She grunted as she hit the fence in front of the parking lot.

"You missed something." Juice slurred.

"I did not, you're drunk. Why's the gate closed?" Sophie groused back. "Doc! _Doc! _Open the gate!" Sophie yelled.

Jax shook his head. The gate stood wide open while Sophie was kicking at another part of the fence.

"Look!" Juice gasped. "The fence is broken here!"

Jax did a double take as Juice and Sophie walked into the parking lot. Sophie had an arm draped across Juice's shoulders, a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. It was Juice that had caused Jax to look twice. There was the newest prospect to the Sons of Anarchy in a blonde wig with ringlets and caked on makeup. But the biggest surprise was the pale pink prom dress Juice was wearing. The top of the dress was iridescent pink sequins and the bottom was matching pink Tulle that came to the middle of his thighs.

"What the…" Jax laughed shaking his head.

"Iss Jasson!" Sophie slurred. "Wha are you doin here?"

"I live here." Jax replied grinning.

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow!" Sophie said stumbling towards him. Jax caught her as she tripped.

"We decided to leave early." Jax said. "How much of that have you had to drink?" he pointed at the mostly empty bottle.

"Two?" She looked at Juice who nodded. "Two bottles."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jax asked Juice.

"Doc said I couldn't get $20 for him." Sophie said. "Doc's kind of a dick."

"I will have you know that you are looking at the most successful hooker in Charming." Juice grinned stupidly.

"Excuse me?" Jax asked.

"Well, we didn't make shit 'cause ya know, he doesn't go that way but he got a shit ton of offers." Sophie said. She started jumping and clapping as Tig and Happy pulled into the lot.

"Pig! Tappy!" Sophie called stumbling towards them and throwing her arms around them.

"Damn, baby," Tig laughed. "How wasted are you?"

"I made myself a hooker and got more hits than the best hooker in town. I'm celebrating." She said proudly.

"You made yourself a hooker?" Happy said seriously. "You're coming back to Tacoma with me."

"No, I'm not a hooker." Sophie shook her head. "I made him a hooker." She pointed at Juice.

"Your prospect's a hooker?" Happy asked Jax.

Jax held his hands up in front of himself. "I was on the road, man."

"I thought he had an old lady? Where's she at?" Tig asked.

"She went home to get her shit and settle some stuff before coming back here." Sophie replied. "I like her. I like her better than that fucking whore, Wendy."

"Wendy's a super bitch." Juice said.

"Happy! You should totally kill her." Sophie said in amazement. "That would be awesome. Where's my brother?"

"He'll be here a little later." Jax said throwing his arm around Sophie. "We should probably get you into bed."

"Pfffffffft. You just wanna see me naked." Sophie laughed.

"Not tonight, babe." Jax shook his head. "I'm exhausted and you're drunk."

"I perfectly stober sold coned." Sophie said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Tig asked her.

"I said I'm perfectly stoned sober cold." Sophie replied.

"Take her home. Jesus, she's gonna feel that in the morning." Ti g walked off into the Clubhouse shaking his head.

* * *

Sophie groaned and rolled over.

"Morning, babe." Jax said smiling.

"Stop yelling." She groused pulling a pillow over her face.

"I got you Piney's cure for a hangover." Jax said taking the pillow off her face.

"Well if it's Piney's it must be good." She said refusing to open her eyes.

"Yeah, it's great." Jax replied putting two aspirin in her hand. She grimaced as she sat up and popped the aspirin into her mouth and took the glass of water he was holding. "Where's the rest?" She asked when she got the aspirin down.

"That's it. Well, if I were Piney, I'd tell you get a nice big glass of get the fuck over it but I'm not that mean." Jax smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"I'm never drinking again." She sighed.

Jax dropped a kiss on her head. "Go take a lukewarm shower, that'll help. Then we need to talk."

"That sounds promising." She huffed trying to get up without her head exploding. "What happens on a run stays on a run."

"It's nothing like that." He cupped her face in his hands. "I don't do that shit."

She nodded and got up to take her shower. Fifteen minutes later she joined Jax in the kitchen. She was wearing a white fitted tank top, skin tight jeans, and had a towel wrapped around her head. Jax handed her a big glass of water.

"I need coffee." She smiled.

"Bad idea. Trust me, babe." Jax replied.

"Thanks." She stroked his cheek as she took a drink of water. "So, what do we need to talk about?"

Jax sighed and took her hand in his. It was killing him to have to tell her that the man that raped her was in Charming. "Brian Jorlynn's in town." He said. He grimaced when he felt her stiffen.

"How do you know that?" She asked quietly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening.

"He drove some of the old ladies down from Tacoma." Jax sighed cupping the back of her head.

"Why?" She asked. "Why is he even around the Clubhouse?"

"He's been giving the Club intel on recruits from the high school." Jax said. "Your brother said Brian tried to prospect for the Club and lasted about six months. Your brother had to tell him that he wasn't cut out for the life."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked finally meeting his gaze.

"I talked to your brother about Brian a little bit." Jax replied. "He gave me that little bit of history. Soph, he took the resource officer job _after_ he blew out of the Sons."

"You think he did this to get back at them?" Sophie asked as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, I think he did." Jax nodded.

"And now he's back." She sighed.

"Sophie," Jax pulled her against him, "I'm not going to let him get near you. In fact, I was thinking maybe we should go up to the cabin for a few days. Get away so you don't have to be around him."

"I'm supposed to help Otto finish up a car today." Sophie said against his chest. "Herman came down, too, didn't he?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Jax said.

"He'll be suspicious if I just disappear." Sophie said pulling away from Jax.

"Soph, I don't want this guy to even see you." Jax said.

"I do." She said. "I want him to see that he didn't break me. I want him to see that what he did to me may have driven me out of Tacoma but it drove me to a really great guy." She kissed Jax quickly.

"There's something else you should know." Jax said.

"Okay." Sophie said.

"I, sort of, told Otto about what happened." Jax said.

"You told Otto that Brian raped me?" Sophie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"He could tell I wanted to kill Brian and he asked me why. I had to tell him." Jax leaned back against the kitchen table.

"You didn't have to tell him." Sophie glared at him.

"Yeah, I did, Soph. It kills me that this asshole is anywhere near you. I wanted to tell Kozik so bad, you have no idea. I want to do some serious damage to this guy." Jax said.

"Jax, Brian's married. I know his wife. She was a very close friend of mine. It would kill her to know that he did this. They have a daughter that's under a year old. If anything happens to Brian, there's no way for Tina to take care of their baby by herself." Sophie explained. "She needs the money he makes to put food on the table. I can't be the reason that Brian isn't there to provide for them."

"He would be the reason that he's not around for his family. It's not your fault." Jax said.

"But if I told Herman, it would be on me." Sophie said angrily. "Nobody else can know."

"You should tell your brother." Jax said.

"I am not telling him anything. Just stay out of it." Sophie said storming off towards her bedroom.

"I can't do that, babe." Jax said following her. "I'm in it, already."

"Maybe you need to get out of it." Sophie snarled.

"Too late for that, isn't it?" Jax said trying to hide his amusement.

"It's never too late." Sophie said putting a thin plaid, long-sleeved blouse over her tank top.

"You really gonna kick me out?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sophie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Jax said kissing her quickly. "I have to pack some shit from the Clubhouse since Dognut's taking my room. Stay near Otto today. I'll be here when you get off work."

"Fine." Sophie groused.


	15. Chapter 15

Sophie shuddered as she pulled her truck into a parking spot. Brian was standing near the Clubhouse smoking and laughing with Herman.

"Babe," Jax said from the passenger seat. He'd left his bike at the lot so he could drive a very drunken Sophie home the night before. "You should tell him."

"No, I shouldn't." Sophie shook her head. "It'd kill him."

"And it's going to kill him even more when he finds out that he's befriended the man who raped his sister. The longer you let this go on, the closer they get, the worse it's going to be." Jax sighed.

"He's not going to find out." Sophie said certainly.

"He's going to find out." Jax replied.

"You gonna tell him?" Sophie asked.

"No. But these things always have a way of coming out. Either you or Brian are going to slip and say something that will tip him off that something happened between you." Jax said.

"Jax, please." Sophie rubbed her throbbing head. "I can't deal with this right now."

"You don't have to tell him right now but Sophie, you have to tell him soon." Jax said.

"Yeah," Sophie said getting out of the truck.

"Soph, come on." Jax said rounding the truck and lightly grabbing her wrist.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jax." Sophie sighed.

"Stay close to Otto today, please." He said taking her face in his hands. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Yeah, okay." Sophie said. "I'll see you after work." Jax gave her a quick kiss and had to hide his smirk when he noticed the glare Brian was shooting him.

* * *

"You let your sister date that guy?" Brian said nodding at Jax.

"He's a good guy." Kozik replied. "He cares about her and I trust him."

"Guys are only after one thing. I wouldn't trust anybody near my seventeen year old sister." Brian said.

"She's eighteen now so I can't really stop her. But I've known Jax for a long time. I know Sophie's safe with him. If anybody tried anything with her, he'd cut their balls off and make them eat them." Kozik said. "I can't be close to keep an eye on her so I'm glad a standup guy like Jax is able to look out for her." Kozik watched Jax lit a cigarette as he approached the picnic table. "Soph gonna come say hi?"

"I think she'll probably pass out in the office with Gem." Jax smiled.

"Why? What happened? Is she sick?" Kozik asked, concern etched in his features.

"She probably would have waited to say hi to you last night but she was pretty wasted." Jax said. "She dressed the prospect up as a woman and proceeded to prove that he made a better hooker than any woman in Charming."

"That's my girl." Kozik laughed.

"It was pretty impressive." Jax said all the time watching Brian. He hated that this piece of shit was so close to Sophie. If Jax had his way, Brian wouldn't even be breathing but he knew he couldn't do anything without explaining the reasons to the Club.

Jax mingled inside the Clubhouse with his brothers and got busy working on a few cars. He looked at the clock and stretched, realizing three hours had passed. He was hoping to take Sophie out for lunch, get her away from the Clubhouse, and pick her brain a little bit about how she was handling shit and if she was going to talk to Kozik about the rape in Tacoma. Panic started to flood ever pour of Jax's being when he couldn't find her. It only got worse when he noticed her truck and the Tacoma van weren't in the parking lot.

"Where's Sophie?" Jax asked Otto.

"Gemma sent her home about 45 minutes ago." Otto said pulling his head out from under the hood of the car he was working on. "Something wrong?"

"Why'd she get sent home?" Tig asked.

"She was puking ever half an hour or so." Otto laughed. "Gemma said she couldn't get anything done because she was too busy trying to not puke from hearing Sophie puke so much."

"Where'd Brian go? " Jax asked trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably.

"He went to get some stuff for the old ladies. Why?" Tig asked.

"Shit," Jax huffed as he jogged to his bike. He sped all the way to Sophie's apartment. He drew one of his guns as he unlocked the front door. "Sophie?" He called out, frantically looking around the kitchen and the living room. There was no sign of her. "Sophie?" he called louder.

"What?" Sophie groused as she came out of the bedroom. Her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head. She was wearing a pair of Jax's boxers and one of his SON t-shirts.

"Are you sleeping in my underwear?" Jax asked. He had gone stupid with relief when he saw she was perfectly fine.

"I always sleep in a pair of your underwear." She yawned.

"That's really weird, babe." He smirked.

"They're clean." She shrugged. Sophie's eyes went wide and the color drained from her face as her eyes locked on the gun he was holding. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Jax looked at his gun and put it back in his holster. "Nothing, I was just checking things out, making sure you were okay. I didn't know you had left and Brian's not at the compound."

"Yeah, well, with your super duty lock on the front door, I don't think anybody could get in." Sophie said. "Can I go back to sleep now? I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Yeah, just lock the door and don't let anybody in." Jax ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sophie grumped as she headed back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Jax sat in Church a few hours later impatiently bouncing his foot. They'd been talking for hours and he just wanted to get home to check on Sophie. He knew she was fine; in fact, she had yelled at him the last time he called, promising to make a necklace out of his balls if he didn't stop bothering her. He just couldn't help it though. She was home alone, sick, and the man that had raped her was sitting in the main room of the Clubhouse.

Thankfully Clay adjourned the meeting about 45 minutes later. Jax was rushing to leave when he noticed Brian with his arm around Donna. Brian must have said something that Donna didn't like because she looked uncomfortable.

"Problem?" Jax asked approaching the pair.

"No," Brian said shortly.

"I was just telling Brian that I was waiting for Ope to get out of Church." Donna smiled tightly.

"And I was just telling Donna that she needed to live a little and come get a drink with me." Brian laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure my fiancé would like that." Donna replied.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Brian asked.

"Oh, I think I know the answer to that." Jax snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked innocently.

"I'm just going to go find Opie." Donna said shrugging Brian's arm off her.

"No, I think you should stay here." Brian said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" Donna demanded. "You're hurting me."

"Let her go." Jax said as murder flashed in his eyes.

"She's a big girl; she can make her own decisions." Brian challenged.

"And she made her decision. Now let her go." Jax said stepping in Brian's face.

"Or what?" Brian asked.

"You need to learn that when a woman says no, she means no." Jax said, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"Sophie telling lies about me again?" Brian sneered. Jax slammed his fist into Brian's jaw, sending Brian to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clay demanded. Jax didn't seem to hear Clay and kept punching Brian. Not even Opie's strong arms crushing Jax as Opie pulled him off Brian could snap Jax back to reality.

"What the fuck?" Brian yelled his face a mass of cuts and bruises.

"You want to accuse Sophie of lying again?" Jax yelled. "She told me what you did to her!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Brian yelled back. Jax surged against Opie's grip, struggling to keep beating on Brian.

"You raped her!" Jax screamed. Suddenly, he went still, realizing what he'd just said. There was no denying everybody in the main room had heard him. Jax looked around as he ran a hand over his face. Tig looked shocked. Kozik looked like he was about to murder Brian. Happy had no expression at all which was the worst. When Happy was expressionless, he was very, very angry.

"Whoa!" Brian said holding up his hands. "I didn't rape her."

"She told me what you did to her." Jax said a little more calmly.

"You raped my sister?" Kozik demanded as he stalked up to Brian. "You raped my little sister?" he asked more forcefully, fisting Brian's shirt in both his hands.

"No! She came on to me, I swear!" Brian said.

"You're a lying sack of shit." Jax said. He spun on his heel and stalked out of the Clubhouse. He'd just made a huge mistake by blurting out the truth to Kozik. Sophie was going to kill him.

"Clay," Tig said without turning to look at the SAMCRO President. Tig was too busy keeping his eyes glued to the piece of shit that had hurt Sophie.

"Deal with it." Clay ordered.

* * *

When Jax walked into the apartment, Sophie was on the couch watching TV. Jax sat heavily next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Long Church tonight." She said.

"I accidentally told your brother." He said.

"You what?" Sophie demanded turning towards him.

"Brian was trying to pressure Donna to go out with him. He accused you of lying and I lost my shit. Opie had to pull me off him. I didn't think about it, I just yelled at him that he'd raped you." Jax said quietly.

"In Church?" Sophie asked as tears welled in her eyes.

Jax shook his head. "Right after. In the main room of the Clubhouse."

"Jesus Christ, Jax!" Sophie yelled. "I should have known you'd do something like this! I wanted to tell Herman. I wanted to be the one to explain to him what happened."

"You said you weren't going to tell him!" Jax shot back.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was waiting until I was ready to face him? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't tell him right away because I knew how much it was going to hurt him, too?" Sophie had tears streaming down her face. "But I didn't act on your timeline so you just did it for me!"

"That's not what happened." Jax said sighing. "It just came out. I didn't mean to tell everybody."

"I'm going to bed." Sophie said standing up. "We'll talk about this in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie didn't know what time it was. She didn't bother to check the clock. All she knew was that she'd fallen into a fitful sleep and had woken up when Jax crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest, laying his head on hers.

Sophie was still mad at him. She hated that he had told Herman what had happened to her. It wasn't his place. She would have told Herman herself but she had been waiting for the right time. She knew there was never a good moment to tell somebody that their little sister had been raped but she had wanted to it while he was in Charming and could look him in the face.

On the other hand, she couldn't really blame Jax. Coming face to face with Sophie's attacker along with the fact that Brian had been inappropriate with Donna in the SAMCRO Clubhouse couldn't have been easy for Jax. Sophie knew that Jax would do anything to protect her and any of his brothers' old ladies. Sophie wrestled with being angry at Jax and forgiving him off and on throughout the night. One thing went without saying, no matter close or how far Brian Jorlynn was to Sophie, she felt completely safe in Jax's arms.

Sophie fell into a fitful sleep. She kept dreaming that Brian was in her apartment taunting her. She had accidentally woken Jax up multiple times during the night when their foreheads painfully connected as she thrashed around. Jax would grumpily rub his forehead and dramatically roll over while mumbling. A couple of times Sophie couldn't help but laugh at him.

Around 7 the next morning, Sophie decided to give up on getting any more sleep and got up to take a shower. When she returned to the bedroom to get dressed she stopped in the doorway and smiled. Jax was curled up in the middle of the bed, their one blanket over his head and his feet sticking out. Usually Sophie liked more blankets when she was sleeping but sharing a bed with Jax made it impossible to have more than one blanket on the bed otherwise she was way too hot. Jax was like a heater so if she got cold, she could just snuggle up to him. She gently tickled the bottom of his feet causing him to jerk and mumble loudly.

After getting dressed, hair still wrapped in a towel, Sophie softly went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Loud knocking on the door made her jump. Who the hell could be at her place at such an ungodly hour? She looked through the peephole to see Happy, Tig, and Kozik standing outside. Sophie quickly unlocked the door and let him then.

"Hey," She said hugging herself, feeling uncomfortable around these three men for the first time in years.

"We got a problem, doll." Tig said ominously.

"I know." Sophie said softly. "I should have told you sooner." Sophie shook her head. "I just couldn't bring myself to break your heart like that, Herman."

Herman wrapped his arms around his sister. "Yeah, you telling me would have hurt but it would hurt a lot less knowing that you had somebody to talk to about what happened to you. You know we would have taken care of it for you."

"That's just it." Sophie said sniffing, trying to fight off tears. "I didn't want it taken care of. Brian's wife depends on him to survive. If he dies…well I guess that's a moot point now but I didn't want her to be alone."

"If you would have told me that, I could have put a beating on him; had Happy torture him a little. You should have told me." Herman said looking in her eyes.

"I was going to tell you. Jax just did it first." She said quietly.

"He didn't mean to." Herman said kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Sophie, but I'm still pissed as hell that you didn't come to me with this."

"Well, it's taken care of so I guess it's not an issue anymore." Sophie said pulling down mugs for the other guys.

"Actually, that's the problem I was talking about." Tig sighed.

"What?" Sophie said wrapping her hands around her mug. The fact that Happy had yet to say anything to her and the immense sadness in his eyes had her feeling more guilty than Herman had. Happy was going to beat himself up because he would feel like he'd let her down.

"Dognut was supposed to be watching Brian while we got the van." Herman said watching his sister's reaction. "Something happened and Brian was able to get away."

"What?" Sophie cried, dropping her mug and causing it to break when it hit the kitchen the floor. Jax came padding out into the kitchen, his eyes barely open and his blonde hair a mess.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here so early?" Jax asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"The reason I stayed in the Clubhouse so much after he attacked me is because he was stalking me." Sophie said. "Anywhere I went, he was there. He would taunt me and tell me he was going to do it again." Sophie couldn't stop the shaking that overtook her body.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you." Herman said.

A still confused Jax wrapped his arms around Sophie and kissed her head. "What's going on?"

"Brian's in the wind." Tig said.

"Shit," Jax huffed. "How?"

"He got the drop on Dognut." Herman shook his head.

"A'ight. I'll get dressed and we'll all meet up at the Clubhouse and figure this shit out." Jax said.

* * *

Half an hour later Sophie was sitting on the roof of the Clubhouse with Juice. They were sharing a cigarette. Juice's cheeks were wet with tears he'd cried for his friend after he demanded she tell him what happened to her in Tacoma. He had thrown up the night before after Jax had yelled out that Brian had raped Sophie.

Their attention was drawn to the SAMTAC President, Dognut, pacing near a wall where he couldn't be seen if anybody left the Clubhouse.

"Where the fuck are you?" Dognut demanded into his cell phone. "Yeah, well, if you had done what you were supposed to do in the first place, you wouldn't be on the run!"

Sophie and Juice exchanged a confused look.

"Clay, Jax, Otto, Tig, Happy, and Kozik are all locked away in Chapel right now planning on how to find you and skin your Goddamn hide." Dognut snarled as he lit a cigarette.

Sophie had to cover her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard.

"You were supposed to kill her, not rape her!" Dognut said loudly. "I had to shoot up my own fucking Clubhouse to give us a reason to come to Charming in the first place so you could finish this! Now Sophie's shacked up with Jackson Teller and it's going to be harder to get rid of her!"

"Jesus," Sophie whispered.

"You've really screwed this up, Jorlynn! You were supposed to kill her and make sure Trager took the fall for it! That way we could gently push Happy and Kozik to Charming and usher in the drug dealing. With Kozik out of SAMTAC, I could get you patched in but you blew it!" Dognut said.

Sophie felt bile rise in her throat. She quietly slipped down the hatch that led into the Clubhouse and silently walked to the Chapel. Without even hesitating she opened the doors and sat down heavily in one of the chairs, Juice right behind her. Everybody in attendance could tell that something had happened. Sophie looked more scared that anybody had ever seen her and Juice looked like he was going to murder somebody which was also new for the Prospect.

"What?" Herman finally asked.

"It was a setup." Sophie said taking a deep breath before looking at her brother.

"What was?" Otto asked.

"I was never supposed to get raped." Sophie said through clenched teeth as anger overtook her and tears formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kozik asked.

"Brian was supposed to kill me and make it look like Tig did it." Sophie said as tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Why?" Tig asked shocked.

"Dognut wants Herman and Happy out of Tacoma. That way he can get drug dealing pushed through and Brian can patch in." Sophie said.

"How do you know this?" Clay asked.

"We just overheard Dognut on the phone in the parking lot." Juice said through clenched teeth. "He was on the phone with Brian."

"Jesus," Jax snarled.

"Dognut _faked_ the attack on the Clubhouse to give them a reason to come to Charming and finish the job." Sophie said looking at Jax. "Apparently they didn't count on me telling you what happened."

"You're not safe until this shit is dealt with." Otto said. "You should go to the cabin. We'll take shifts to make sure somebody's with you at all times."

"First," Clay cut in, "we deal with the rat at our table. Get the SAMTAC boys in here so we can lay this shit on the table."

"We don't have any proof." Tig said.

"Sure, we do." Clay smiled coldly. "We'll confront Dognut with the intel we have. We won't tell him where we got it. We make it sound like Brian's reaching out to the Club for protection against Dognut. He'll hang himself right here at the table."

"I can't just go hide." Sophie protested. "I have work to do."

"Nothing that can't wait, darlin." Jax said.

"Jax'll take you back to your place to pick up some shit and take you up there." Otto said. "I want somebody on the front and the back doors at all times plus a man or two in the cabin."

"She's not leaving my sight." Jax said.

"I'll go, too." Juice volunteered.

"I'll be up there once this is dealt with." Otto said.

"Me, too." Herman said.

"I'm in." Tig said.

"I never pass up a chance to shoot shit." Happy smiled. "I'll be there."

"Alright, it's settled." Clay said shaking his head. "The princess has her guards." He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He hated that some gash had to be protected because she could be used to hurt the Club. Clay didn't miss the look Jax shot him, Clay had seen that look before. It said that if Clay didn't watch his step, Jax was going to be in his face. "You need to proxy a vote before you go."

"My vote is 'yay' to both questions." Jax snarled.

**A/N: Short update, I know. I just wanted to get something up for my readers. :) I appreciate you all sticking with me through my lack of posting. That should be over by December 5th when winter break starts then I can post more. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"You better be careful with that one, bro." Otto smirked when everybody left Chapel.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"I don't know what your problem with Sophie is and I don't much care. But, you better watch your step with her around Jax. He's in trouble with that one." Otto shook his head.

"Nah," Clay responded, "he'll get sick of her in a month or two and she'll be gone."

"You only wish, my man." Otto laughed. "I've seen the way he looks at her. I know you've seen it, too; probably why you're being an ass."

"What are you talking about?" Clay repeated.

"Man, Jax looks at Sophie the way you look at Gemma. And Sophie looks at Jax the way Gemma looks at you. You're a smart man, Clay. I know you've picked up on it. Don't push too hard or you could lose him this time." Otto said before standing and leaving Chapel.

* * *

"Jax called." Gemma said later that night as Clay got ready for bed. "Said he and Sophie made it up to the cabin; sounds like they're having a party." Clay sighed heavily. "What is it, baby?"

"This isn't the right time, Gem." Clay said. Gemma knew the look on Clay's face and his body language. She didn't know what he was upset about but she knew if she sat back, he'd let it all out. "Jax is only twenty years old. He's too young to be settling down and starting a family. He does that, he's gonna start thinking about raising his kids in this life, second guessing his choices. Sophie's opened a can of worms that she doesn't even know about."

"So?" Gemma said wrapping her arms around Clay from behind. "When this is all over, send her back to Tacoma."

"No! That would make things worse. If I send her back to Tacoma, Jax will follow her there. With Tacoma's hierarchy in shambles, it's too easy for him to take on a leadership role. He'd stay there, get comfortable, and end up an officer before we know it. Jax is going to be Sons of Anarchy National President." Clay said.

"He didn't follow Tara." Gemma reminded her husband.

"That's because Tara was going to college and was trying to pull him out of the life. Sophie doesn't want to pull him out of the life. She understands this life. She doesn't want Jax to change. It would be too easy for Jax to join the Tacoma charter, especially now, and especially if I were the one to send her away. He'd join the Tacoma charter just as a 'fuck you' to me." Clay shook his head.

"Why are you so worried about Jax and Sophie anyway?" Gemma asked. "Jax doesn't hang on to women for long."

"This is different, Gem." Clay said. "I was pretending I didn't see it, denying what was going on but Otto pointed it out to me. Jax's is in trouble. He looks at that girl the way I look at you. And she looks at him the way you look at me."

"Shit," Gemma huffed. "He's too young. Can't you send him on more runs or something? Make him do club shit to put some distance between them?"

"You know Jax would see right through that." Clay said. "He's not stupid. Anything we try to do to keep them apart is just going to backfire on us and push him away."

"Before we start panicking, let's just see how this thing plays out. Maybe we won't have to do a thing." Gemma said.

* * *

Sophie watched quietly as Tig, Happy, Opie, Herman, Juice, and Jax played poker around the cabin's dining table. It made her happy and feel more at ease to hear their boisterous laughter and name calling. She could almost pretend that they were just a group of friends that were hanging out and having a great time instead of members from a motorcycle club trying to protect a family member from harm.

Jax looked at her and winked causing her to smile broadly. "I need my good luck charm." He said reach out for her. She sat on his lap and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You doin a'ight?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

"Good," he bounced his knee causing her to laugh. "I need you to help me win a few hands." Sophie let herself get immersed in the poker game. It felt good to be around her guys from Tacoma again. It didn't hurt that she was causing Jax to lose focus on the game by whispering dirty things in his ear every once in a while.

Jax wandered into the seating area to answer his cell phone. "Yeah?...Jesus Christ, is she okay? _Fuck!_"

Everybody turned their attention to him. "We'll be right there."

"What's up?" Opie asked when Jax disconnected the phone call.

"Brian showed up at my mom's house." Jax said, rage apparent on his face.

"Is she okay?" Sophie asked.

Jax shook his head slightly. "I don't know. He won't let anybody near the house."

"Jesus," Tig replied.

* * *

Cop cars blocked both ends of Gemma's street. "Jax," Unser called and waved the group over.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax asked.

"This Brian guy called us about an hour ago." Unser pulled his gun belt up and sighed. "Said he wanted to turn himself in for the rape of Sophie Kozik in Tacoma."

"Jesus," Jax huffed.

"I don't understand." Sophie said. "There's no case against him. The police didn't even take a report."

"Because if he's in jail, we can't kill him." Clay said walking up to the group.

"So, now, we need a statement from Sophie about what happened in Tacoma." Unser said.

"But if it happened in Tacoma, it wouldn't matter if I made a statement." Sophie said feeling lost. "It didn't happen here."

"He's not going to let Gemma go until he knows he'll be arrested." Unser said.

"Arrest him for kidnapping!" Sophie said. "He surrenders, you arrest him, and this is all over."

"He wants you to talk to Tacoma detectives and to press charges against him." Pete O'Malley said joining them. "That way he gets extradited out of state and the MC can't touch him."

"So tell him I made the statement!" Sophie said. "Just get him out of there before he hurts Gemma."

"We're working on it." Unser said.

"Chief," another officer said walking up to them. "He wants to talk to you."

Unser grabbed the hostage negotiation phone, his eyes glued to Sophie the entire time. When he hung up he let out another sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Brian's changed his demands."

"What?" Jax asked.

"He wants Sophie." Unser replied.

"No," Jax and Kozik said at the same time.

"He says if he gets to talk to her, he'll let Gemma go." Unser said.

"I'll go talk to him." Sophie said.

"No," Tig said, "you go in there, baby doll, you're as good as dead."

"I can't just stand around and let him hurt Gemma. This is about me." Sophie said. "I'm going in."

"You can't go in there." Jax said sternly. "I won't let you get hurt."

"What about your mom?" Sophie asked.

"She can take care of herself. In fact, I'm surprised he isn't already dead." Jax said.

"Jax, I have to do something!" Sophie cried.

A blood curdling scream reverberated through the group and gunshots rang out and everybody turned towards the house, dread overcoming them.

"Oh God," Sophie said as tears filled her eyes.

"I got him!" Happy yelled as he walked out the back door with an arm around Gemma. She had a busted lip and a bruised cheek but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

"How the fuck did you get in the house?" Unser asked when Happy and Gemma walked up.

"Front door." Happy shrugged.

"And nobody stopped you?" Unser yelled looking at his officers.

"You okay?" Jax asked wrapping his arms around his mom.

"Yeah, baby," Gemma said. "I'm okay. Just a few bruises."

"Thank God," Jax sighed.

Happy had a smile on his face and Sophie could only wonder what that scream had been.


	18. Chapter 18

**I got some questions in reviews that I'd like to address:**

**_Why don't Gemma and Clay want Sophie and Jax together? _**** Gemma doesn't mind that Jax is with Sophie. Gemma likes Sophie. Gemma's problem is that now that Clay has pointed out that Jax is only 20 right now in the story, Gemma sees where Clay is coming from. Clay is fearful that if Jax settles down and has a family at this stage of his life that it may push Jax away from SAMCRO. Remember, Jax isn't VP yet. They don't know that in a few years Otto's going to be arrested which excels Jax into the VP role. So as far as they know, Jax still has 20 years or so before he even becomes VP. Clay is worried that having a family at this stage will open Jax's eyes to the fact that he may not want to be so involved with the club.**

**_Will Tara make an appearance in this story? _****Yes. Tara will become a critical part of the story once we get to that point. Without spoiling the story too much, in the next few chapters we're going to be moving ahead in time to where Tara returns to Charming and we'll start following the events of Season 1 somewhat. Does that mean Jax and Sophie break up? I don't know. Does that mean Jax and Tara get together? I don't know. We'll have to wait and see.**

Xxx

Gemma sat at her dining room table a few days later. Jax looked at her expectantly. Sophie sat on his other side. She wanted to be any other place but in the Morrow house. Gemma had been attacked because Brian had followed her from Tacoma. If Sophie had just told Herman about the attack, none of this would have happened. What Sophie didn't know was that Gemma could read the guilt in Sophie's face and was hoping to play that to her advantage. Gemma was torn. She loved how her son had become himself again when he met her. Jax was happier with Sophie than he'd been with Tara. Sophie didn't nag him about getting out of the life. But, Clay was right. Jax settling down now, starting a family was bad news. Babies would cloud Jax's decisions and push him away from the Club. Gemma had to get Sophie and Jax to slow down.

"You gonna tell us what happened?" Jax asked.

"Um, yeah," Gemma said as the sound of Jax's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I was in the greenhouse when I heard somebody come in the backdoor; figured it was Clay. Only, surprise, it wasn't him. I wasn't sure who the guy was. He was rambling about needing protection from the Club. He asked me where Sophie was and I told him I didn't know. He hit me a couple of times, nothing I couldn't take. Then, he called Unser. You know how it ended."

"Almost," Jax said. "What did Happy do when he got in here?"

"Oh, that." Gemma said, shrugging. "He stabbed Brian in the…said that Brian had to pay for what he did to Sophie. Then Happy shot him in the head."

Sophie shivered knowing exactly where Happy had stabbed Brian. It was the reason they called him "Happy." He had a penchant for stabbing men in their "happy places" if they mistreated women.

"Jesus, Gemma, I'm so sorry." Sophie said.

"Nothin' to be sorry for. Not your fault the guy was a psycho." Gemma said.

"Yeah but he came here for me." Sophie said.

"You didn't know he was going to follow you, babe." Jax said, putting his hand on her back.

Gemma had to keep herself from making a snide remark. Clay had told her all about Sophie offering to trade places with Gemma and Jax telling her no. It didn't make the matriarch very happy to learn that her only son had put the welfare of his girlfriend before his mother's. Gemma hadn't been ready for the hurt that caused her.

"I should get to work. Otto will be pissed if I'm late." Sophie said getting up and leaving the house.

"She okay?" Gemma asked.

"Not really." Jax sighed. "She hasn't slept since it happened. She keeps blaming herself."

"When's Kozik going back to Tacoma?" Gemma asked him.

"I don't know. He still has some shit to work out with Soph." Jax shrugged.

"You know he's probably going to ask her to go back now." Gemma said.

"We talked about that." Jax replied. "She's not leaving."

"Good. I'd hate to see your heart get broken again." Gemma said. "So, you gonna be movin back to the Clubhouse?"

"I don't know." Jax said playing with his coffee cup. "Not until she's sleeping."

"Maybe she just needs a night alone. You're such a manwhore, I can't imagine she gets much sleep anyway." Gemma teased.

"Ha ha," he snarked.

"Oh come on. You're both young." Gemma said.

"Anyway," Jax said sharply.

"I just want to know if I should expect grandbabies any time soon." Gemma smiled.

"We agreed that we wouldn't get married for a couple of years." Jax said. "No grandbabies for a while yet."

"Good to know." Gemma said.

XXX

"Ugh," Sophie groaned, throwing her purse onto the kitchen table.

"Long day?" Jax asked from the couch.

"How did you get home before me?" Sophie asked plopping down next to him.

"Light day." Jax said.

"Yeah?" Sophie said taking his hand in hers.

"Hey," Jax said leaning his head against the couch cushion, "maybe I should stay at the Clubhouse tonight."

"Why?" Sophie asked. "Something wrong?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just, you need to get some sleep and you've been keeping me up all night. I'm exhausted." He grinned.

"Yeah, sure." She said looking at their hands. "If that's what you want."

"Babe, you need to get some sleep." Jax said. "I can come by in the morning."

"Okay," Sophie agreed reluctantly. "You're probably right."

"I'm 'probably' right?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You could be wrong. I dunno," she shrugged biting her bottom lip to keep herself from smirking.

"You're so full of shit." Jax kissed her fingers that were intertwined with his.

"No more than you are." Sophie grinned.

"If you need me, call me." Jax said standing up.

"Yes, dear." Sophie replied giving him a quick kiss before he left.

XXX

Jax groaned. He was on his stomach, spread out across the bed in his dorm room at the Clubhouse. He'd been having a great dream about Sophie when he'd been rudely awakened.

"What?" he groused.

"Moved over." She nudged him with her foot.

"Soph?" Jax cracked an eye open. "What time is it?"

"One thirty." Sophie replied.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked.

"No," Sophie said. "You won't move over."

"Sorry," he rolled over and made room for her. Sophie crawled into the bed and snuggled close to him. He breathed in the smell of her hair and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay," she said sighing deeply. "I couldn't sleep alone."

"Okay," Jax said. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah." Sophie nodded. It didn't take her long to fall asleep once she was in the safety of his arms.

XXX

Three weeks later, Sophie walked into the Clubhouse and stopped abruptly. There, on bar stools, sat Wendy and Kyle.

**A/N: I know it's short. After the events of yesterday, I completely focus. The next update will be longer and have more impact.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. I wanted to clarify because I was rereading for errors and was really confused about when this took place.**

"Hey," Juice grinned from behind the bar.

"Hey," Sophie smiled weakly. Kyle and Wendy turned to face her.

"Hey, Sophie!" Wendy said cheerily. "You look good."

"Yeah, you too." Sophie said. "Um, Juice, you seen Jax?"

"You and Jax are still together?" Kyle asked. "That's surprising. I thought for sure Jax would have moved on by now."

"Yeah, well, he hasn't." Sophie snarked. Fresh out of rehab, on thin ice with Otto and Jax, and Kyle starts out with that? Sophie didn't think that Kyle was going to stay around for very long. Even Juice was glaring at him.

"Uh, I saw him wandering towards the office." Juice replied.

"Thanks." Sophie turned to leave.

"You gonna come to the after party tonight?" Juice asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be there, I'm sure." Sophie waved as she walked out.

* * *

"Hey," Jax said when Sophie entered the office. "You okay?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "Kyle and Wendy are in the Clubhouse."

"Great," Jax sighed. "I didn't know when they'd be back."

"Surprise," Sophie said sarcastically. "Kyle even said he was surprised that you were still with me."

"Of course he did." Jax nodded. "Never could keep his mouth shut."

"Where's Gemma?" Sophie asked.

"You just missed her." Jax said putting his hands on her waist.

"Doesn't sound like it went well." Sophie said playing with the strings on his hoodie.

"Meh," Jax mocked her. "She kind of lost her shit."

"Where is she on all of this?" Sophie asked. "One minute she loves me, the next minute she hates me. She wants us together one day, then throws a fit that we're together the next."

"Gemma's just taking it hard that her son is growing up. She worries that I'll get my heart broken again." Jax replied.

"Well, she can stop worrying. I'm not going to run off and I'm certainly not going to try to make you leave Charming." Sophie smiled at him.

"I know that, darlin." Jax said returning her smile. "It's just going to take her some time to wrap her head around the fact that her son is an adult and ready to start settling down."

"Hold on there, soldier." Sophie said.

"Soldier?" Jax laughed.

"I don't know where that came from." She laughed back. "You're ready to settle down? Babe, you're only 20. I don't think you're ready to settle down just yet."

"You sound like my mom." Jax snarked. "I know what I'm ready for."

"What about me?" She said. "Maybe I'm not ready to settle down; especially with an outlaw."

"Maybe I won't settle down with _you_." Jax replied.

"Nice." Sophie giggled.

"You sure about this, though?" Jax asked for the millionth time.

"Jax, if you ask me that again, I swear, I won't let you move in." Sophie huffed.

"I'm just making sure." Jax smirked.

"You should be sure about it by now. You ask me every five minutes almost."

"I won't ask again." Jax promised.

"That's right, you won't." Sophie grinned. "You practically live at my place anyway. Why not just make it official?"

"I like the way you think." Jax smirked before kissing her. He backed her up until her ass hit Gemma's desk.

"You two need to get a room." Clay groused when he walked in. "Where's my wife?"

"She left." Jax replied.

"What'd you do?" Clay asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jax replied.

"Because she doesn't usually leave the garage without telling me that she's going somewhere _unless_ she's pissed at you." Clay said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told her I was moving in with Sophie." Jax shrugged. "She wasn't happy."

"She'll come around." Clay said trying to keep his shock hidden. He didn't like this new move at all. It had been a little over a month since Jax and Sophie had started seeing each other. Clay and Gemma had agreed that Jax needed to slow things down. Now, it looked like Jax was doing the opposite. There had to be something they could do to make sure Jax kept his focus on the club.

"Yeah," Jax said.

* * *

"Hey," Donna said as Jax walked up to her and Opie during the after Church party. "Where's Sophie?"

"I was just coming to ask you that same thing." Jax replied.

"I saw her and Juice head towards the parking lot with a couple of bottles of Jack." Opie said lighting a cigarette.

"Great," Jax huffed heading towards the parking lot. "She probably turned him into a hooker again."

When Jax got to the parking lot, he couldn't help but worry a little bit when he didn't see Sophie or Juice. Sure, Kyle and Wendy had only been back for a few hours and Kyle had appeared to turn shit around during Church, being more attentive to what was going on but that didn't mean he still didn't have it out for Sophie.

Jax sighed as his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number on the display.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Jax Teller?" a man asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Jax asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"Pete O'Malley, Charming PD." The man answered. "I have a Sophie Kozik and a Juan Ortiz here at the station."

"What for?" Jax sighed.

"Got a call from a neighbor near the garage. Apparently, they were trying to steal a flamingo out of her yard. They're both pretty drunk. If you can come pick them up, we won't charge them." Pete said.

"Thanks, man. I'll be right there." Jax said heading towards the office to get the truck keys.

* * *

"It was pink," Jax hear Juice say when he walked into the police station.

"I told you to leave it alone." Sophie groused.

"It was pretty." Juice said. "I was going to put it on my bike."

"It would have killed you!" Sophie replied. "And now we're stuck here because you're a nerd."

"I could have given it to Gemma." Juice shrugged.

"Gemma would have killed you." Sophie sighed.

"Shut up, she loves me." Juice said. "Unlike you."

"Shut up!" Sophie said. "I'm too sober to deal with her hating me."

"What'd she say to you anyway?" Juice asked.

"She told me that I'm not cut out to be an old lady; said if I really love Jax that I'd let him go to find somebody who can truly be what he needs. She said if I keep seeing him, I'm only going to hurt him. Then she said that somebody with my kind of baggage is bad for Jax." Sophie said trying to fight back tears.

"Do you love him?" Juice asked her.

"Yeah, I do." Sophie said.

"You need to tell him what Gemma said." Juice said putting a hand on the back of her neck.

"He doesn't need this shit." Sophie said.

"Well, don't let her get in your head." Juice ordered. "If Jax didn't think you were old lady material, he wouldn't have moved in with you."

"Yeah," Sophie smiled weakly.

Jax swallowed the lump in his throat as anger raged inside of him. How could his mother have said those things to Sophie? Why was Gemma trying to push away the best thing to ever happen to him?

"A'ight, you hooligans." Jax said putting a smile on his face so that they wouldn't know he'd been eavesdropping. "Let's get you home."

"It's his fault." Sophie pointed at Juice as she stood up.

"No, it's not." Juice huffed. "If she'd let me take the flamingo, there wouldn't have been a problem."

"Thanks," Jax said shaking Pete's hand.

"No problem." Pete smiled and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

"Hey," Jax whispered when he and Sophie finally crawled into bed. She hadn't been that drunk after all, and he was grateful for that. He wanted her clear headed so he could say what he needed to say.

"Yeah," she said as she traced lazy circles on his chest.

"I love you," he said. Sophie lifted her head and smiled at him. She pressed her lips to his and crawled on top of him.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth before losing herself in him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My laptop is in the shop until after Christmas. I'm going between my mom and dad's laptop until I get mine back but I've been updating more since my computer went away so I guess I don't have to apologize. **

Three months later, Jax had a tough time keeping his eyes off Sophie. She'd had to threaten to kick him out of their apartment so that she could finish getting ready for Donna and Opie's wedding peace. Jax had a tough time keeping his hands to himself when he saw how incredible she looked with her hair done, makeup on, and in a simple royal blue cocktail dress. Now, even after the ceremony, reception, and the dance underway, Jax could pick her out of the crowd easily. It was like his eyes were magnets for her.

Jax stood back and watched Sophie laugh with Juice, dance with her brother, and tease Tig. There were a couple of times Jax was about to step in when some newer hang arounds had been flirting with his girl but one look from Happy and they'd skittered away. Jax could help the smile that spread across his face. It was the same smile that easily showed up on his face lately. He couldn't believe how lost he'd been before Sophie showed up in Charming and how much she'd changed things for the better in such a short time. Instead of drinking, smoking weed, and picking a random croweater to take back to his room, Jax now liked to go back to the apartment he shared with Sophie, have a couple of beers, maybe smoke a little pot, and make love before falling asleep. Things were almost perfect. The only problem was that Sophie refused to let Gemma come to the apartment and he couldn't blame her. Gemma had completely flipped on Sophie and made comments about how Sophie would never make a good old lady and wasn't good enough for Jax. It frustrated Jax to no end that his mother was giving Sophie a hard time but Sophie refused to let him get involved. She said it was her mess with Gemma to clean up and she didn't need her boyfriend to straighten out his mother.

Jax started to approach Sophie to ask her to dance when he noticed his mother beat him to her. Jax snuck closer since their backs were to him so he could listen in.

"You look nice," Gemma said.

"Thanks," Sophie replied refusing to look at the older woman.

"So, when are you going to cut Jax loose?" Gemma asked.

"I'm not." Sophie shrugged. "I know you're very unaware of this Gemma, but Jax is an adult. He can make his own decisions. If he doesn't want to be with me, he doesn't have to be. He can leave any time he wants."

"I guess we'll just have to make it so he doesn't want to be with you." Gemma snarked.

"Go ahead, Gemma. Do your worst. I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going to lower myself to playing games with you." Sophie said.

"Yeah," Gemma smiled. "Guess I'll see you Monday."

"Actually, you won't." Sophie said.

"What do you mean I won't?" Gemma asked, surprised.

"I turned my two weeks into Clay two weeks ago. My last day at Teller-Morrow was yesterday." Sophie shrugged again.

"Now why would you do that? We need you." Gemma put her hands on her hips.

"Like I told Clay, I'm sick of you being a bitch and trying to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Sophie grinned. "Unser offered me a good job with his trucking company. Better management, better pay. How could I pass that up?"

"Great," Gemma sighed.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitch, I would have turned him down." Sophie said.

"You better watch your back." Gemma glared at her. "I'm gunning for you. You will never be good enough for my son. And you'll never be smart enough to be an old lady. And you sure as hell aren't ever going to be the queen. Jax is going to be National President one day and you're too damaged to stand next to him."

"Ladies," Jax said plastering a smile on his face, having heard enough from his mother. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"No," Gemma fake smiled back at her son, "not at all."

"Good," Jax said. "I want to dance with my old lady."

Gemma's eyes about popped out of her head when she heard Jax call Sophie his old lady.

Jax pulled Sophie onto the dance floor. He took her right hand in his and curled it against his chest. His other arm wound around her waist. He swayed her in time with the slow music, loving the feel of her in his arms.

"I'm sorry my mom's being such a pain." Jax said.

"Don't worry about it, baby," Sophie smiled at him. "I can handle it."

"But you shouldn't have to." Jax pointed out.

"No, but if you didn't have her, you'd almost be too good to be true." Sophie said.

"Almost to good to be true?" Jax quirked an eyebrow at her. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." Sophie nodded. "I love you too."

"Good," Jax said. He'd been toying with an idea for a couple of weeks and hearing his mother being so cruel had made him decide what he wanted to do. "Marry me."

"Well, yeah," Sophie said. "We agreed we'll get married down the road."

"No," Jax shook his head. "Marry me. Marry me tomorrow."

"Whoa," Sophie gasped. "Jax, your mother would kill you. We can't get married tomorrow anyway. Courthouse isn't open tomorrow."

"Then marry me on Monday." Jax pleaded.

"Jackson," Sophie giggled, "I will marry you but it won't be next week."

"I want you to be my wife, Sophie, more than anything I've ever wanted. I want you to wear a ring and plan our wedding and be Mrs. Jackson Teller."

"What prompted all of this?" Sophie asked.

"I love you. You're it for me. I just know that I'm meant to be with you. Marry me." Jax replied.

"Yeah, of course." Sophie smiled. "I'll start planning right away."

Jax kissed her deeply. He would be proud to call her his fiance and more importantly, his wife.

* * *

"So," Donna smiled as she helped Sophie get into a simple white dress three months later. "You ready to become Mrs. Teller?"

"Yes," Sophie smiled.

"Good, let's go do this." Donna said.

After Jax had asked Sophie seriously to become his wife, they got down to planning right away. Sophie went up to Tacoma for a few days right after Donna and Opie got married. When she returned, she showed Jax the crow tattoo she'd had Happy ink on her right rib cage and the "J" she'd had tattooed on her left ring finger. Jax said it was the best thing anybody had ever done for him.

Gemma, of course, wasn't happy about the upcoming nuptials but she'd promised Jax she'd be there to support him. How could she not? She wanted to witness her only son getting married. Only, as an hour crept by without the ceremony starting, she was worried. What was going on?

"Where is he?" Sophie demanded at Opie. "He's not supposed to be late to the church! I am!"

"I haven't seen him all day." Opie shrugged.

Sophie stormed out of the chapel and drove to the Clubhouse. She was furious when she saw his Dyna parked in the usual spot. She stomped into his dorm room and stopped short. Jax was asleep in the bed with Emily Duncan sprawled across him. Sophie felt like she was going to throw up. She ran out of the Clubhouse and didn't look back.

Kyle and Wendy smirked at each other as they saw Sophie leave the parking lot. Their plan had been successful.

**A/N: And so concludes the happy times for Sophie and Jax. My question to my readers is should I end the story here and pick up on the next part in a whole new story? Or should I just keep going in this story? If I did a sequel it would be called Broken. Anyway, next chapter or next story, whatever you decide, will start out 10 years later. Sophie will come back into Jax's life just as Jax is facing being a father and Tara Knowles has returned.**


End file.
